Dawn Of The Rising Moon
by HiddenMusic
Summary: WhisperClan and HiddenClan have lived in their grand forest for generations, however rouges lurk in the moutains above ready to take away all they have. TITLE CHANGE! FORMERLLY TITLED DUSK!
1. Chapter 1

**AN. That's right people! My story is BACK along with it's new title! Enjoy! **

**Allegiances **

**WhisperClan**

**Leader-**Dawnstar- A pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy- **Shadowsoul- black tom with a white chest and stripe going down his back.

**Medicine Cat- **Whispersong- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice- Swanpaw

**Warriors- **

Swiftclaw- midnight black she-cat with soft blue eyes Apprentice- Sightpaw

Echowind- long-furred black she-cat with grey stripped pattern Apprentice- Firepaw

Moonclaw-silver-colored she-cat. Former member of Hiddenclan.

Emberpath- flame colored she-cat with hazel eyes and long legs.

Phoenixwing- orange tom with long tail and dark eyes.

Stoneclaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Rosepaw

Bloodstripe- black tom with red stripes and blue eyes

Nettlesting- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Sightpaw- silver she-cat with flecks of white. Grey eyes.

Firepaw- A reddish brown she-cat with almost golden paws.

Swanpaw- A white she cat with light gray paws and bright gold eyes (med. cat apprentice)

Rosepaw- white she-cat with grey markings and blue eyes.

**Queens**

Nightcave- dark grey she-cat with flecks of black. Mother of Rainkit and Cloudkit.

Ivyclaw- black with green eyes. Mother of Ironkit, a black tom with blue eyes.

Dawnfire- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Lightningkit, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, Pinekit, dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, Yarrowkit black and white tom with green eyes, Birdkit, tortoisehell she-cat with green eyes

Moonsong- cream and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Maskeye- sightless tom with brown fur.

Crowtail- large, foul-tempered black tom with cold yellow eyes

**HiddenClan**

**Leader-** Shadestar- dark grey and black tom

**Deputy- **Phoenixfeather- red she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice- Stormpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Stareyes- brown and red she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors-**

Dawnrise- golden she-cat with brownish patches

Duskglow- dark brown tom with darker stripes. Apprentice- Sunpaw

Greyheart- Grey tom with green eyes Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Ravenflight- black and white tabby tom with emerald green eyes Apprentice- Dreampaw

Snowfrost- pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and fluffy fur

Cloverwing- black she-cat with emerald green eyes and dark brown paws Apprentice- Dovepaw

Zephrtrail- silver she cat with black stripes,Green eyes a young warrior that loves kits

Silverstripe- pretty silver tabby she-cat with dark, fiery violet eyes.

**Apprentices-**

Sunpaw- light orange tom with green eyes.

Dovepaw- pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and fluffy fur

Dreampaw- silver tabby she-cat with black paws & white stipes on tail & ice blue eyes.

Shadowpaw- she-cat with raven fur, minty green eyes

Stormpaw- dark bluish grey tom with white tail tip and feet.

**Queens**

Rosefrost- delicate gray she-cat with black ears and paws, as well as amber eyes. Mother of Starkit, fluffy silver tom with dark blue eyes and darker stripes

Birdflight- dark brown tabby she-cat with fluffy fur. her paws and tail tip are white, with dark green eyes. Mother of Shadowkit, a gray/black tom with light brown eyes that blends into the shadows and night sky. His fur is slightly fluffy just like his mother. And Bramblekit, a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes lighter then her mother.

Starrynight- black she-cat with white flecks in her fur. Her fur is very short, has big shining brown eyes. Mother of Midnightkit, looks just like Starrynight only with amber eyes. Navykit, A dark blue-grey she-cat with bright amber eyes. Eclipsekit, a pure black she-cat with dark, dark brown eyes

Feathercut- white she-cat with black stripes. Mother of Bluekit, Starrykit, and Spiritkit

**Elders**

Squirreltail- red and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Eveninglight- light tan shecat with brown stipes and green eyes very snappy

**Rouges **

Bone- grey-blue tom with bone white paws and dark yellow eyes

Mud- large dark brown tom with deep brown eyes.

Screech- dark grey she-cat with a black tail and ice blue eyes.

Leer- black tom with emerald green eyes.

**AN. Mud, Screech and Leer are my cats. More to show up later in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. I present to you the Prologue of our story! *cheers* Here we go!**

**Prologue**

Dusk had given into the night as the moon rose high, shinning down on a grand forest that was full of magnificent trees that seemed as tall as modern skyscrapers. The beautiful forest trees moved with the wind as the leaves rustled against each other and the calming sound of the waterfall gave the atmosphere of the forest a peaceful feeling as critters and creatures above, in and below the tall trees slept quietly in the their pleasant dreams.

Higher than the trees though, up in the mountains that loomed over the forest, there was movement that could barley be made out on its cliffs. Out of the shadows on one of the cliffs appeared a grayish blue tom. He moved his bone white paws closer to the edge of the cliff allowing his ambitious dark yellow eyes to gaze coldly down on the forest below. He knew that down there was opportunity for him, opportunity to gain what he desired that he couldn't claim by hiding up high on the stone cold mountains. His sharp claws clawed the ground as he continued his fixed gaze.

"When are you going to stop starring down there Bone?" asked a voice from behind. Bone didn't turn around to see the newcomer; he knew that it was Mud, one of his fellow rouges.

"I'll stop when I figure out how to claim my desires!" Bone snapped sharply without letting his eyes wonder over to the dark brown tom.

Mud twitched his ears, "You mean your kits?" he asked.

"Of course my kits you piece of fox dung!"

Mud lowered his head to the ground; Bone was the undecided leader of their small band of rouges and Mud knew that sometimes you really had to be careful what you say around the grumpy tom.

Before Mud could say anything else though, Bone continued, this time in a quieter tone. "However its not only my kits that I'm after, but the forest itself! Why should _I _be stranded up here on these cold stone grounds when I could be down their in soft warm nests with many cats at my command? What's so special of being leader of a band of rouges when I could lead two whole clans? Can't you picture it you fox brain cat? If I could get control of the clans, I could lead them with my mate Starrynight at my side and proud strong kits!"

"Of course Bone, but how will you be able to gain control of such powerful clans?" Mud dared ask.

Bone's ears twitch with annoyance at the questions, but he answered anyway, "I have been working hard to get allies in the clans, so far a cat has allied with me with the thought of him becoming deputy of both clans instead of just WhisperClan. Along with that I know other strong loners out here who I could sway to help me. I've also got an ally in HiddenClan to assist me on getting my kits. She's quite a warrior she is."

"Is Starrynight on your side?" Mud asked curiously.

"I do care for my mate Mud, but Starrynight would never help me." Bone answered through gritted teeth, barley being able to keep his cool. Then a grin slipped onto his face, "No matter though, my main goals are to get my kits and take control of the forest. Mud, go get Leer and Screech and start scanning the mountains and any other land with no clans for worthy loners. NOW GO!"

Immediately Mud shot up and headed out to carry out Bone's demand. Bone, his eyes still fixed on the forest, kept his grin on his face; he didn't care who got in his way because those who do will get killed. His dark yellow eyes lit up with evil hope, he'll make sure these clans grow weak and reek of death until they submit to him. If only they knew what was going on as they slept peacefully in their grand forest.

Keeping his evil grin on his face, Bone stepped back into the shadows until his cold yellow eyes where hidden from sight.

**AN. So what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know! Once I get a couple of reviews for this chapter I'll get started on the next. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Uh... darn, I don't know what to say. Here's chapter one!**

**Chapter One**

Broad daylight lit up the forest shinning straight down in a hollow with no clouds to threat the sun's rays. A light orange tom cat was pinning down a larger dark brown tom, panting. The dark brown tom smiled, "Alright! Get of me you lump of fur! You're getting to be nearly a better warrior than myself Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw shared his mentor's grin then unpinned him. His mentor heaved himself up and saw his apprentice puffing out his chest in pride. "Looks like I'm already a warrior aren't I Dawnglow?" He said proudly to his mentor. Dawnglow chuckled, "Don't get too confident Sunpaw; you may have pinned me once but just because you're a natural fighter doesn't mean you're just as good on your hunting skills."

Sunpaw flattened his ears a little embarrassed as he remembered that he still had a lot of work to do on his hunting abilities.

At the end of the training hollow the three other apprentices and their mentors watching. They're mentors had all decided to have the apprentices train and observe each other's sessions. Dovepaw stared happily at Sunpaw cheering! "Great job Sunpaw!" Sunpaw's pride seemed to have returned. Next to Sunpaw was Dreampaw, who was giving Sunpaw a gentle smile saying, "You're really coming along!" Shadowpaw, who was sitting right next to Dreampaw, just stared admiringly at Sunpaw shyly.

Dovepaw glanced in Shadowpaw's direction; she knew that Shadowpaw had a crush on Sunpaw same as her. The thought made her shiver. She liked Shadowpaw, she was friendly and all and it made Dovepaw uncomfortable that she and Shadowpaw had a slight rivalry going on over Sunpaw.

Dawnglow padded over to the others with Sunpaw trailing close behind. "Well, we've shown you guy's great fighting moves, but why not take a look at our best hunter's hunting moves?" Dawnglow said staring in the direction of Dovepaw and her mentor Cloverwing. She noticed her mentor twitch her ears shyly, then nodded. The black she-cat raised her dark brown paw and nudged Dovepaw, "Come on Dovepaw, let's show them." She told her softly.

The white she-cat padded eagerly towards the center with her mentor close behind. This was her chance to show off to Sunpaw! Dovepaw turned around and saw Sunpaw staring directly at her from between Dreampaw and Shadowpaw- who seemed to be blushing with Sunpaw sitting next to her.

Dovepaw was blushing herself with Sunpaw having his full attention on her. Cloverwing was standing next to her, obviously not very fond of being in the path of attention at all. "Alright Dovepaw, show them your best position for hunting a mouse and try to sneak up on me."

She obeyed her mentor, going to hide somewhere in the tall grass. She got into her couch, making sure her paw remained light and nothing made a sound. Slowly, she crept up to Cloverwing making sure the wind was on her side; it was. Grinning to herself, he crept closer, and closer. She came to a halt when she saw her mentor's ears twitch. No, she was not going to make a mistake now! Not in front of Sunpaw! Dovepaw can't make a mistake, she never makes a mistake when it comes to hunting, and it wasn't going to break now. After her brief pause she continued undetected. Until at last…..Thump! Dovepaw pounced quickly and got onto her mentor's back before she even had the chance to move.

"Why, Cloverwing! You surely passed on your talented hunting skills to her! That was excellent!" Praised Dawnglow as he padded up to Cloverwing. Cloverwing gave him a small smile. "Well I think part of it was natural talent. Dovepaw definitely has natural hunting abilities."

Dawnglow shook his head. "Nonsense, you're a great mentor and Dovepaw, you're a great and quick learner. You should both be proud of yourselves!" Cloverwing blushed a little, but none of the apprentices really noticed.

Dovepaw wasn't really paying much attention to Dawnglow, but instead to his apprentice. She saw Sunpaw looking at her in awe, but then he tried to cover it up with a straight face. It made Dovepaw giggle to herself and blushed.

Shadowpaw's mentor, Greyheart, nudged his apprentice saying, "Come on Shadowpaw, why don't we go hunting now and get first dibs on prey tonight? That is, after the queens and elders are fed." Shadowpaw nodded, then turned to Sunpaw, "Well, I'll see you at camp later today okay? Great job at fighting! You and I should battle each other sometime maybe," she suggested timidly.

Sunpaw grinned, "Alright Shadowpaw, but I'm warning you that just because you're a she-cat don't mean I'm going to go easy on you!"

Shadowpaw giggled a little as Greyheart padded up from behind her, "Are you going to lazily sit on your tail all day waiting for the prey to come to your jays?" he asked with a chuckle. His apprentice got up on her paws and followed her mentor deeper into their territory. Shadowpaw called back from over her shoulder, "Perhaps I'll catch us a squirrel to eat!" Then she ran out of sight with a small smile on her timid face at the thought of sharing prey she caught with Sunpaw.

Dovepaw flattened her ears disappointingly at the sight; she wished she had thought of that before, perhaps she'll ask them if she could join. Ravenflight got up from where he was sitting as he said, "I must say Dawnglow that you and Cloverwing have quite skilled apprentices!"

Dawnglow smiled, "They are coming along fast! But not fast enough to beat Dreampaw to the warrior name."

Ravenflight nodded, "That'd be true," then turning to his apprentice said, "Come, Dreampaw, you have your assessment tomorrow, you best get rest."

Dreampaw nodded "Alright, Ravenflight," she followed her mentor back to camp.

Dawnglow gave in to a tired sigh, "Hope Greyheart and Shadowpaw don't spend too much time hunting, its way past sunhigh and if they don't hurry they'll hardly get any prey at all."

"Uh, well I think we better get back to camp then, shall we?" Cloverwing suggested. Dawnglow nodded, "Good idea Cloverwing, I think our apprentices can use the rest- and ourselves." The two mentors shared a smile until Dawnglow called out, "Come on Dovepaw and Sunpaw! Let's head back to camp!"

The apprentices hurried after their mentors to follow them to camp. Dovepaw considered herself lucky; she got to at least walk back to camp with Sunpaw! "So Sunpaw, perhaps you and I could grab a bite to eat when we get back," she suggested, knowing that Shadowpaw had already asked. Sunpaw shrugged, "I guess we could once Shadowpaw gets back; she said she'd catch a squirrel for us to share. You could join us."

Dovepaw smiled and nodded; at least she was going to eat with him!

While Dovepaw and Sunpaw were arranging their dinner, Cloverwing and Dawnglow were having their own conversation, "I really think your apprentice is a brilliant hunter; and it surely comes from her mentor. Perhaps you and I could have a session together and teach each other the moves instead of just showing," Dawnglow recommended. "Yes! I think that'll be very beneficial for them." Cloverwing agreed. They shared another smile as they arrived back at camp. They were greeted by their red pelt deputy Phoenixfeather, "I hope you guys had a valuable training session! Rouges are starting to pop up more often like prey."

"Sunpaw just showed us excellent hunting moves!" Dovepaw piped up. Phoenixfeather gave her and Sunpaw a smile, "That's good to know, but I hope you guys _learn _more than _show _next time."

"Don't worry about that Phoenixfeather," assured Cloverwing, "Dawnglow and I are already arranging a session for Sunpaw and Dovepaw to exchange their skills." Dovepaw's hopes rose at her mentor's news; just she and Sunpaw for a training session? What luck!

Just as Dovepaw was feeling better than she felt all day, Shadowpaw and Greyheart burst through the entrance, both of then didn't look badly hurt, but you could tell they were in a brawl with their ruffed up fur and visible scratches. "Shadestar! There are rouges settling dangerously close to our territory; many of them! Rouges!" At once their dark grey and black leader burst from his den under the tree, "What!? Tell me what happened!" He demanded.

"We were hunting when they just popped out and attacked us! They said that they were claiming that part of our territory!" Greyheart said in a hurry, but Shadestar seemed to understand enough, he snarled in rage, "Fox dung! Go to where this happened! Phoenixfeather, Cloverwing, Dawnglow and you apprentices come with me, we're settling this now!"

"Wait Shadestar, should we take more? They said there were a lot." Phoenixfeather suggested to her leader.

Shadestar gave an annoyed growl but nodded, "Yes, you get more cats and catch up with us!"

Then the HiddenClan leader led his patrol quickly out of camp allowing Greyheart to show them the place of attack. Dovepaw struggled a little to keep up with Shadestar; he was running very fast and she rarely ever runs so fast for more than a few seconds when she's hunting. Greyheart, who was supposed to be leading, was also struggling to meet Shadestar's speed.

When Dovepaw thought she was going to collapse from exhaustion, a voice halted them, she gazed up to see a dark brown tom on a high branch of one of the trees from the Cloudtrees; one of their clan's best hunting sources.

The brown tom wasn't alone, many eyes gleamed from the shadows of the Cloudtrees, their eyes fixed on them. The brown tom spoke out loudly to them, "I, Mud, claim these lands under the name of Bone! Now that you are aware of our presence; I'll let you know that from here on forth, whoever puts a claw over to our territory, will be killed on spot! So, do you wish to stay?"

**AN. Huh, made that longer than I was planning on. Ohwell. I got two submissions who had a crush on Sunpaw so I thought it'd make a good rivalry but I'm not sure who I'm going to have Sunpaw go with...**

**I also didn't get to include more cats like I hoped for, butI'll be sure to update as soon as I can. And tell me of any grammer issues, incorrect descriptions, or incorrect personalities. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Once again I've got no idea what to say. ...I don't own Warriors. There, I said something now on with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

"So, do you wish to stay?"

Shadestar hesitated for a moment; he was a proud cat who would never admit weakness. However the gleaming eyes in Cloudtrees seemed to be endless. Even with the rest of his clan on the way they may still be outnumbered. And by the way Mud sounded, there were more somewhere. His thoughts made his teeth tighten together angrily.

Mud's eyes narrowed with impatience at Shadestar's long hesitation. "You best decide fast or we attack regardless!"

Shadestar just snarled at Mud but didn't say anything. This just made Mud more irritated. "Time's up clan cat! Since you gave me no answer-" but Mud was interrupted by a voice from the shadows of the trees.

"Wait Mud!"

Growling, Mud turned his head sharply towards the direction of the voice at the bottom of the trees. A really small she-cat appeared from the hiding of the trees and met Mud's gaze.

"I demand to know the meaning of this Eagle! You dare protest a command?"

Eagle's eyes kept fixed on the large brown tom. "Why spill blood? We're only hurting ourselves! It's against-" But Eagle quickly held her tongue.

Mud twitched his ears, "Against _what _dear Eagle?" He asked curiously.

Eagle flattened her ears and spat back, "Just listen Mud, it isn't right to just attack and kill for territory! Just because we're rouges-"

"Are you going against Bone's rule?!" Demanded Mud.

Eagle dug her talon like claws into the dirt, "I'm just-" but Mud once again interrupted her, "This is to be discussed later! Vixen! Take her back to the mountains!" A skinny orange tabby jumped down from the trees and grabbed the smaller rouge by the scruff roughly; Eagle gave in to a moan at the roughness.

"Don't complain! Just be thankful I ain't diggin' my fangs into your flesh!" Vixen snapped.

Shadowpaw watched the scene with wide eyes; these rouges were vicious even to their own cats! She glanced at Shadestar who was digging his claws into the rich soil. She could tell that he was still deciding on what to do; he could attack while they were distracted but they were still greatly outnumbered and wouldn't stand a chance. Shadowpaw could see the frustration in his eyes.

Beside her, Sunpaw looked as though he was ready to charge at them. His teeth were showing, his head low, ears flat and claws unsheathed. Shadowpaw was strongly hoping for there to be no battle, sure she was good, but she always felt at risk with her one blind eye. She turned her attention back to the rouges.

"Don't bother yourself with that Vixen, I'll escort her back." A dark grey cat leaped down by Vixen with a black tail trailing behind her.

Vixen was about to protest but the dark grey she-cat whispered in her ear, "You want to be able to fight don't you Vixen?"

Vixen pondered this and nodded, "Alright Screech, you can take care of the runt," she dropped Eagle to the ground. Eagle moaned again as she got up. Screeched nudged her with her paw, "Come Eagle, back to the mountains."

Eagle whispered urgently into Screech's ear, "But Screech, they're going to fight and kill each other! I can't allow that!"

Screech shook her head, "You'll only get yourself killed if you try to protest; please don't fight it and come with me."

Wanting to protest, she decided to obey and followed Screech back to the mountains with her head down; not wanting to look back at the cats she had defended.

Shadowpaw's eyes followed the two cats until their pelts were hidden in the shadows of the trees. She felt pity for the small cat who tried to help them in front of a whole gang of rouges.

Then, without warning, Mud screeched, "Attack!" At once Shadowpaw was piled with rouges. Remembering Greyheart's training, she got low to the ground to protect her belly and clawed at her attackers. She could see Dovepaw not far off struggling to defend herself with the multiple attackers. Shadowpaw attempted to go help her but the rouges prevented her as they began to tear into her flesh. Shadowpaw grimaced in pain and snapped her fangs at them.

Sunpaw wasn't having any better luck. Although he was one of the best fighters among the apprentices he still was desperately struggling to protect himself. He was able to badly claw a few rouges who had retreated.

Shadestar was shaking viciously to get a rouge of his back. The rouge gave in and fell and Shadestar then focused his battling on more incoming rouges.

Greyheart was battling a couple of toms side by side, his pelts damp with his blood as he fought with all his might.

Dawnglow and Cloverwing battled together to take down a large tom. Another huge rouge leaped onto Cloverwing's back and she yowled as she tried to shake him off, but she wasn't having as much luck as Shadestar had. Dawnglow grabbed her attacker by the throat and tore him down causing him to scurry away in pain with a blood trail tracking him.

But even as rouges retreated more rouges joined; it seemed like a hopeless battle to Shadowpaw. Shadestar would surely retreat. However she then noticed that the rouges had surrounded them!

They really were trying to kill them! Mud wasn't joking around before; when he said he was going to kill, he meant it.

Luck was on their side at that moment as a familiar flash of red flung out of the bushes; it was Phoenixfeather and her backup! The party tore through the rouges blocking the clan's retread path. But still they were heavily outnumbered and realizing all this, Shadestar lifted his head and called out, "Retreat HiddenClan! Retreat!"

Without a moment to lose the HiddenClan warriors attempted to break free of the rouge's grasp. Shadowpaw was able to shake off and claw away the rouges attacking her. Thank StarClan she had escaped along with Sunpaw and Dovepaw. Greyheart was not far behind as he ran away gasping for breath.

They met up with Shadestar and the backup patrol behind the bushes and trees. Just as Shadowpaw was beginning to think that they were going to make it out alright, there was a yowl from the battlefield, Cloverwing! She was unable to get away.

"Cloverwing!" Yowled Dawnglow as he launched himself back into the battle before Shadestar could protest. The HiddenClan leader scowled then turned to Phoenixfeather, "Take all the seriously injured and head back to camp! We'll stay here for Dawnglow and Cloverwing."

Phoenixfeather gave him a brief nod and gathered the injured. She approached Shadowpaw, "Come on Shadowpaw! You must come back to camp and see Stareyes immediately!"

Shadowpaw shook her head, "No, I must stay and make sure Dawnglow and Cloverwing are okay!"

"As deputy I order you to come back with us."

"Please Phoenixfeather!" Shadowpaw begged.

Phoenixfeather's eyes narrowed, "Very well, but don't participate in battle if that happens!"

The deputy turned around and gathered the injured and they made their way back to camp. Just as they were out of sight, Dawnglow burst through the bushes with and injured Cloverwing on his back. Dawnglow didn't look much better. A silver cat with black stripes, Zephrtrail, quickly came and aided Dawnglow in supporting Cloverwing. "Let us carry Cloverwing back Dawnglow, you look like you're about to end up in her condition at any moment," she suggested softly.

Dawnglow shook his head, "No, it's fine. I can do it."

Dreampaw was on Dawnglow's opposite side supporting him, "You need to rest though! The last thing we need is another collapsed warrior!" She said sternly. Dawnglow sighed, even though Dreampaw as an apprentice, she spoke good advice.

"Very well," he said and allowed Dreampaw and Zephrtrail to carry Cloverwing. Ravenflight padded up to support Dawnglow.

"Hurry up!" Called Shadestar, we don't know if they are willing to allow us to retreat! We must go now!"

As the party of cats began their journey towards camp, Mud's voice echoed through the trees, "Run away while you can you clan cats! But you'll see! We'll hunt you down and kill and torture with your blood as our decorations! Then, you'll submit to us!"

Shadowpaw tried to block out Mud's threat as her clan limped quickly back to camp.

**AN. Yay! Another chapter completed! I still don't know who Sunpaw should go with! What do you people think? And I'm not sure if this chapter was well written but I'll see what you think, so review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Here's Chapter Three! ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter Three**

Dovepaw laid in the sun's rays on a boulder outside the apprentices den the morning after their quarrel with the rouges. Most cats rested around the camp because of their wounds. The cats that were fit enough were out doing regular warrior duties for everyone; boarder and hunting patrols.

Coming back from dawn patrol was Phoenixfeather, Ravenflight, and Zephrtrail. A golden she-cat with brownish patches was getting ready to go out on hunting patrol, it was Dawnrise. In the corner of the camp who also had hunting duty was Snowfrost, a pure white she-cat and her mother. Whitefang, her father had died barley a moon ago by a lone rouge and even though Dovepaw had moved on, Snowfrost is still scared by it and the once caring mother was now distant from her clan.

Greyheart was resting in front of the warriors den. A pretty silver tabby was with him trying to soothe him, it was Silverstipe with a gentle look on her face. Phoenixfeather padded up to the two and glared at Silverstipe suspiciously at what she was doing with her mate. As the deputy approached, Silverstripe padded away, Dovepaw thought she saw an angry glance on her face casted at their deputy, but Dovepaw blinked and it was gone.

Silverstripe went over to reluctantly join the other two she-cats for hunting patrol. Dawnrise rose to her feet and lead the patrol out of camp to feed the Clan. Dovepaw would join them if she wasn't so sore. Shadestar had ordered that nobody was to go near Cloudtrees for the time being and that no apprentice was to leave camp without at least three warriors with them. All kits were to stay in camp around the warriors.

Out of the nursery came Birdflight's kits, Bramblekit and Shadowkit. They scrambled over to Dovepaw. "Hi Dovepaw!" Said Bramblekit cheerfully, "I heard you guys had a REALLY BIG battle!" She stated in awe at Dovepaw. Dovepaw smiled, "Yeah, there's rouges loose out there which is why you guys are forbidden from straying."

"You don't have to worry about that," assured Shadowkit. "We'll stay close and in just two moons we'll be able to battle them too!"

Dovepaw sighed, "Well hopefully by then they'll already be dealt with."

Then the kits' dark brown mother padded up to them, "I hope these two aren't disturbing your rest Dovepaw; they just don't know when to stop,"

Dovepaw shook her head, "No, it's okay Birdflight, they're not doing any harm,"

"Well either way you two I want in the nursery, now on with you," Birdflight ordered her kits. They looked disappointed but then Shadowpaw piped up, "Come on! Let's go see if the other kits will play!" The two kits raced off to the nursery.

"Speaking of kits, I think there are too many of them in the nursery!"

Dovepaw lifted her head, "Aren't Starrynight's kits going to be apprentices soon?"

Birdflight nodded, "Yes, thankfully. I can't wait to see my own kit's apprentice ceremony!"

The queen moved her white paws over to the nursery. Dovepaw placed her head back down. Feeding the clan was going to be hard; Cloudtrees were their best source of prey and now that it was taken, it could have terrible affects for the Clan, and not just HiddenClan, but WhisperClan as well. Cloudtrees extended into their territory on both sides of the river leading to the Great Falls.

The day had proceeded without any rouge incidents. Every cat was gathered at camp sharing every bit of prey the hunting patrols had brought back. Dovepaw, Shadowpaw, and Sunpaw were sharing a meal in front of the apprentices den. Shadowpaw watched as Dreampaw and Ravenflight entered the camp with the last round of prey. She then stared down at the bones of the squirrel she had shared with her denmates. Not a scrap left.

Shadestar leaped onto Highbranch and called out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highbranch for a Clan meeting."

HiddenClan cats gathered as they were told to see what Shadestar had to say.

"As you all know, rouges have entered our territory! We have not enough warriors to drive them away before they take all we have! I myself hate to say so, but before we start loosing warriors, we need to seek held in WhisperClan."

Most of the cats nodded to each other, they all knew that it was their only hope. Other cats just grunted, "We don't need their help! HiddenClan are strong enough to take care of their own problems!" Called out Dawnrise.

Phoenixfeather spoke up, "They have taken control over Cloudtrees, and Cloudtrees also runs through WhisperClan territory on the other side of the river. WhisperClan will also be in danger and they too will have to alliance with us."

Shadestar nodded, "That is true, it won't be long before WhisperClan discovers the rouges if they haven't already."

The Clan seemed to all nod in agreement, however Dawnrise still looked unwilling. But Shadestar allowed it to slide.

"Also," the leader continued, "There is one apprentice who fought well when she rushed with Phoenixfeather's group to aide us. Dreampaw, please step forward."

A little surprised, Dreampaw stepped out of the crowd of cats and gazed up at her leader.

"I, Shadestar, leader of HiddenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend to you a warrior in her turn." Looking down at the apprentice, Shadestar continued, "Dreampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Dreampaw, from this moment you will be known as Dreamwhisper, StarClan honors your wisdom, and welcomes you as a full warrior of HiddenClan."

Shadowpaw lifted her head to join in the Clan chant, "Dreamwhisper! Dreamwhisper!"

The new silver warrior lifted her head up high with pride as her ice blue eyes glittered in the evening sun.

"Dreamwhisper shall sit a silent vigil tonight while the rest of us sleep." Shadestar leaped off Highbranch and turned to his Clan before heading into his den, "All of you, sleep lightly tonight for those rouges pose a great threat. Tomorrow, we seek help in WhisperClan."

The cats all nodded uneasily and they made their way back to their dens. Sunpaw muttered, "If those rouges dare enter our camp," he didn't finish his sentence as he headed for his nest. Shadowpaw and Dovepaw exchanged glances and followed Sunpaw back to the apprentices den, knowing that they couldn't sleep peacefully tonight.

**A.N. A bit shorter than my previous chapters but that's okay. Nothin' much happening here except Dreampaw's warrior ceremony. Hope you guys like the name I picked out for her! I was going to name her Dreamcloud but that seemed more obvious and less creative. Review please and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. 'ello everybody! Got chapter four up! This is more focused on Eagle now. It's a chapter that I thought was needed for this story. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Four**

The evening sun disappeared behind the forest as the moon rose to take its place while Eagle followed Screech towards the mountain that was called their home. Eagle kept her head down all the way; she was ashamed. Ashamed that she was unable to protect the clan cats. She should have stayed and fought with them, even if it did result in her death. Perhaps if they survived they would allow her to join their clan. But now, it was too late. They were either fighting and dying or running for their lives. There was just no way they could have won against all of the rouges.

They climbed higher until they reached a cliff that was just tail lengths away from the mountain's peak. Eagle lifted her head and almost jumped at the sight of the dark yellow eyes that gleamed from the shadows. It was the rouge's merciless leader, Bone. Screech halted as Bone spoke from the shadows, "You've returned before the others, why?"

"We figured we'd come to inform you on the progress of your plan Bone," Screech replied smoothly. Eagle tried not to make a surprised face at Screech's lie.

It was hard to tell Bone's reaction with the rest of his body and head hidden by the darkness, however his eyes didn't move. "Then spit it out Screech, I haven't got all night to discuss this with you,"

"Like you have said, the clan cats have encountered us and as we speak the clan cats are fighting , if not then dying." Screech explained. Eagle didn't like Screech's response very well but she knew that it was the one thing Bone would accept.

Bone's eyes then narrowed, "Was Starrynight among them? Where my kits? No, they're not quite apprentices yet, but was Starrynight?"

Screech shook her head, "No, I saw no cat as you had described to be her; black with white flecks. She must have been with her kits in the nursery."

You could just barley see the outline of Bone's head nod in satisfaction, "Good, I do not wish harm to come to them. I was afraid harm would come to them having Mud go to HiddenClan territory first before WhisperClan. Now leave me be and go do whatever you please; so long as you remember your place!"

With that his soulless eyes faded from view, it gave Eagle a shiver. She and Screech turned and headed down to a cliff slightly lower than Bone's. Screech made herself comfortable on a boulder as Eagle just laid near the cliff's edge, gazing down at the forest below.

"You're hiding something Eagle,"

Eagle turned towards Screech, "Huh?"

"Don't act mouse brained, you know what I mean. What's up with that little conflict you had in the forest?"

Eagle faced the ground, she should tell Screech. After all, if it weren't for Screech, she wouldn't even be alive today. She shifted her golden brown paws uncomfortably. She then looked up at Screech with her dark blue eyes. "I, uh, wish to be a clan cat," she waited a sec for Screech's response, half expecting her to claw her ears off.

But Screech just blinked at her, "A clan cat, eh? Why ever so?"

Eagle shrugged, "They look after each other and protect each other like a family. They cheer for each other and grieve for each other; I wish to be part of something like that."

Screech stared blankly at Eagle, "I see, well I can tell you that I doubt you'll find any of that here and personally I'm not surprised at all by this."

Eagle however was surprised, "You mean you knew?"

Screech shook her head, "No, I didn't _know _but I did suspect; you don't think I haven't noticed you always gazing down at the forest with that look of wanting in your eyes but no trace of ambition? Did you think I never noticed when you always hung back when we fight others even though you're a brilliant fighter? Or when you stay as close as you can to forest gazing upon the waterfall every full moon? Do you think I've never noticed?"

Eagle was shocked; she never thought it was that obvious, she lowered her head, "Do the others know?"

Screech sighed, "The other rouges I believe don't know, they're too busy arguing and fighting each other and Bone usually stays separate from us on his cliff. But to do be careful, you never know when someone's watching."

Eagle flattened her ears, "Well now I can see how that is."

Screech nodded, then she said, "By the way Eagle, what were you speaking of when you were protesting Mud? You said that the battle was against something, against _what?_"

Eagle clawed the ground, she minus well since Screech already knew of her need to be a clan cat. "It's the warrior code, the code the clan cats follow to keep everything from falling apart. The code that was set by their warrior ancestors."

"Warrior code, eh? Sounds rather troublesome." Screech responded.

"But thanks to the warrior code those clans live a much more peaceful life than we do," Eagle pointed out. "The warrior code says that they must put the clan before themselves; feeding the clan making sure everyone gets to eat and looking out for one another in battle."

"All that sounds like friendship and family stuff. Count me out!"

Eagle chuckled a little as Screech's response. Screech has never been one to have close relationships.

Then Screech got a little more serious, "You best keep this secret Eagle, Mud or Bone will surely have your pelt if they knew."

"Knew what?"

Screech and Eagle turned their heads in surprise at the new voice. Standing across from them gazing at them with blue eyes was a ginger she-cat. She had darker brown stripes and a scar on her shoulder.

"What're you two talkin' about?" She asked.

Screech sneered, "Nothin' you need to be aware of Eve."

Eve just smiled, "Come on now, you could tell me. I promise you that I can keep a little secret! I've already heard something about the _clans_," she hissed. "Tell me, why speak of such dreadful topics?"

Glaring at Eve, Screech asked, "Why must you know? Why so curious?"

"I'm just being loyal to Bone and making sure there's no treachery going on here," Eve replied a little more sternly.

Then she padded over to Eagle and began to circle her, "Tell me my little dear, what is this about the _clans? _It can be our little secret it can."

Before Eve could hear Eagle's response Screech stepped between her and Eagle, "Leave Eve! You're beginning to get on my nerves and _I don't like it!_" Screech bared her sharp teeth.

Eve frowned, "Very well Screech, but be warned that if you dare at all ally with those clan scum's I'll hunt you down until I can snap my teeth on your throat!" She turned to leave, but then said over her shoulder with a returning grin, "Oh, and I'll be sure to drop in on Bone and give him the word on what I heard."

Before either Eagle or Screech could reply, she was gone. Eagle glanced up at Screech, "Do you think she heard that much?"

Screech scowled, "I don't know, but from now on you and I both must be careful. Eve wasn't joking when she swore she'd have my throat over this."

Eagle looked down facing the ground, "I'm sorry Screech for getting you into this mess."

Screech looked down soothingly at Eagle, "Don't be sorry Eagle, if you yearn to be a clan cat, then you yearn it and that's nobodies problem. And I'm glad to know."

Eagle shared a smile with Screech. But deep down, she was very worried, she knew the clans were indeed in trouble and she knew it was only a matter of time before the rouges find out about Eagle's yearning that could lead to trouble for her, Screech and the clan cats.

**A.N. So nothin' much going on. But it does give you more of an insight of a few of the rouges. Next chapter I'm introducing WhsiperClan! Finally! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Thanks for all the positive reviews and no we're underway with the next chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

WhisperClan camp shined a beautiful gold from the sun dazzling above in the leaffall atmosphere. Leaves parted themselves from their tree branches and fell lightly to the ground as the wind carried them swiftly to the entrance of the nursery. A dark ginger paw came down on one, crushing it as she exited the den following her four lively kits. The golden tabby tom kit turned to face the dark grey she-kit with his amber eyes, the dark grey she-kit stared back at her brother with challenging green eyes, "Think you can win against me in a fight Lightningkit?" She challenged.

Lightningkit grinned, "I have before Pinekit and I can do so again!" The two kits attacked each other playfully tumbling around the camp. A black and white tom and a tortoiseshell she-kit observed from not far away, the black and white tom kit called out, "Lightningkit! Pinekit! Why not play Rouges? That's more fun!"

The kits tortoiseshell sister remained silent as she watched her siblings play. Lightningkit called back, "Oh, come on Yarrowkit, Rouges is so old! Clans is more fun! Then there can be two leaders!"

Yarrowkit shook his head, "But that's the problem! If there are two leaders, you get fewer warriors! Isn't that right Birdkit?" Yarrowkit asked referring to his sister. Birdkit gave them a small shrug, "I don't know," she said solemnly.

A white she-cat apprentice with grey markings watched the kits quarrel from afar with her blue eyes following their movements. The dark ginger mother of the kits padded up to her, "What's an apprentice like you lying around watching kits play when you could be out and about hunting or doing chores Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw looked up to meet the queen eye to eye, "Oh, nothing Dawnfire, just waiting for something to happen."

Dawnfire rolled her eyes, "Do you think something's just going to fall out of the sky by sitting there all day?"

Rosepaw gave the queen a wide smile, "Maybe! You never know! You never know when a warrior from Silverpelt comes down to give us a prophecy!"

Dawnfire shook her head, "Apprentices these days, and you're just finishing up your training."

The white apprentice shrugged, "Just an idea,"

"An unlikely one,"

Rosepaw laughed a little just as she heard her name called out, "Rosepaw!" Rosepaw turned to see amber eyes staring at her, "You want to come hunting with me, Swiftclaw and Moonclaw? Sitting around won't do ya much."

Dawnfire glared at the dark grey tabby addressing Rosepaw, "You better be careful around that Moonclaw, you never know when she'll betray us to that HiddenClan!"

Stoneclaw ignored the comment as Rosepaw got to her paws and padded over to join the hunting patrol. Dawnfire gave a small snort and went back over to her kits who have decided to play fight over what play fighting game they wanted to play.

"Where's Bloodstripe?" Rosepaw asked the cat she called her father. She had no father, but Stoneclaw took her in and called her his own.

Stoneclaw sighed, "Off sleeping in the warriors den for now, I was going to ask him to come with us," he said referring to the black tom you could see curled up in a nest in the warriors den. Rose paw looked over at the red striped tom, "Well then let's go wake him! He'll for sure come with us if we do!" She hurried over to where Bloodstripe slept and nudged him with her paw, "Wake up Bloodstripe! Don't you want to go hunting?"

Grunting, Bloodstripe lifted his head and released a yawn, "Hunting? Are ya buggin' me for hunting?" he asked his adopted niece.

"Sure! We're probably going to be hunting around Cloudtrees to get ready for leafbare." Rosepaw responded.

Sighing, Bloodstripe responded, "Oh, alright, now that you woke me I minus well just go."

Rospaw brightened up, "Okay! I'll go tell Stoneclaw!" She rushed over to where Stoneclaw was waiting with Swiftclaw and Moonclaw.

"Is he coming? I really would like to head out now so I can train Sightpaw later," Swiftclaw spoke up.

Rosepaw nodded, "Yep! He'll be out shortly!"

Out of the warriors den came Bloodstripe, he padded over to the hunting patrol and gave Moonclaw a suspicious glare before beginning to follow Stoneclaw out of the camp entrance.

Moonclaw ignored the glare and followed the rest of the patrol for a peaceful hunt at Cloudtrees.

Stay low, be light on your paws, and wait…Now! Rosepaw leaped out from the tall grass and caught the mouse by the tail and finished it off quickly.

"Well done Rosepaw! I can see that my mentoring skills are useful after all!"

Rosepaw turned and smiled at Stoneclaw's praise with her prize dangling by the tail in her mouth. Stoneclaw chucked, "Alright now, bury that mouse and we'll pick it up on our way back. Cloudtrees isn't that far now, I can smell the river."

After burying her mouse, Rosepaw went to catch up with the patrol. Cloudtrees soon loomed overhead, Rosepaw was never not awe struck by the magnificence of the trees that grew here. Her eyes followed the tree upward as though it were a giant hawk flying to reach the sun.

Moonclaw then came to a sudden stop; Stoneclaw looked back at her, "Something wrong Moonclaw? Smelling prey?"

She shook her head, "No, rouges!"

Before anyone could respond they were suddenly bulldozed down by rouges baring their teeth and showing off their sharp long claws. They clawed at them a bit before keeping them pinned down with rouges breathing down on them ready to sink their teeth deep into their flesh at any moment."

"Ah, about time you decided to go for a little hunt, eh?" Said a voice from the base of one of the trees.

Rosepaw tilted her head from underneath the muddy looking rouge to get a glance at the cat where the voice came from.

She was able to see a long furred black tom with emerald green eyes that looked as though they could see through your soul. He gazed distantly in the direction of the WhisperClan warriors. "Hello clan cats, I am known as Leer. Under the command of Bone we rouges claim this land as our own. We take no mercy on intruders." His voice sounded ghostly and calmly sinister. It gave Rosepaw a chill rippling down her spine. She felt the urge to break free and viciously attack the rouge keeping her pinned, but she wasn't fox brained enough to try when she would be greatly outnumbered. Leer gave a command with a simple flick of his tail; rouges from behind him began to form a circle around the cats.

Once that was done, Leer ordered, "You may all let them up now; it'll be a more interesting encounter if they are free."

Rosepaw didn't consider being surrounded by rouges _free_ as Leer described. The rouges obeyed and she and her clanmates heaved themselves up without fighting back; although both Moonclaw and Bloodstripe looked as though they were just barley resisting to lung at them and tear them into shreds for the foxes to feed upon.

"What are you filthy pieces of crowfood doing here?" Bloodstripe demanded with a snarl.

Leer's cold eyes fixed its intimidating gaze into Bloodstripe's blue eyes, digging into his mind. "Now, that's not a nice comment to say to your host Redmouth."

Bloodstripe scowled, "That's _Bloodstripe _to you! Now collect the rest of your rouge scum and get off our territory!"

Leer didn't make a move to attack, he just responded, "I don't think so Redmouth,"

Bloodstripe had already had it with the rouge and without thinking, charged at the black tom unsheathing his claws. Leer just stared at him as he charged; the rouges did nothing to stop it.

Bloodstripe leaped with a battle yowl and moments before he was able to claw into Leer, Leer made a simple sidestep just in the nick of time making a surprised Bloodstripe crash into the ground. Before he could get up, Leer was on top of him with is paw on his throat. "Now, what did I say about being nice to your host Redmouth?"

A growl ripped up Bloodstipe's mouth but the big black tom said nothing.

Leer lifted his head addressing his clanmates, "Bone sent me here to offer you a choice; you may either submit to Bone's rule or parish under our claws. You decide here and now. No running of to your leader. Decide for yourselves. Each and every one of you."

The WhisperClan cats looked at each other uneasily. Stoneclaw bent his head down and whispered to Rosepaw, "I understand this is your choice, but I think you better join them, otherwise you'll get hurt, but it's your choice,"

Rosepaw shook her head, "No, I'll follow wherever you lead."

Stoneclaw gritted his teeth, he had wanted to protest against joining the rouges, and fight them to the death, but he couldn't bring Rosepaw into this.

Stoneclaw stepped forward, "First off Leer, I'd appreciate it if you released my brother there,"

Leer gazed at the warrior for a moment then grunted, "Alright, but if Redmouth tries to attack again I kill,"

He lifted he paw away from Bloodstripe's neck and he cautiously lifted himself to his paws and eyeing Leer, stalked over to his clanmates and family. Bloodstripe whispered into Stoneclaw's ear, "Well what now?! Do we fight or submit? To be honest, I'd rather tear my claws through their pelts."

Stoneclaw narrowed his eyes, "I don't know, everyone here can make that decision on their own."

Rosepaw fixed her gaze over to Swiftclaw and Moonclaw. Swiftclaw looked uncertain while Moonclaw looked ready to fight. She really wasn't ready to die, but she wasn't ready to join rouges either. She whispered to Stoneclaw, "Remember, I'll do what you do,"

Leer gazed at the group of cats, "Well clan cats? I don't got all day to sit 'ere waitin' for you to make your choice. I kill soon if I get no answer."

After a small moment, Stoneclaw stepped forward and took in a deep breath, "For Rosepaw's sake, I _reluctantly _join you,"

His clanmates stared at the patrol leader in shock; they never expected for Stoneclaw to actually agree.

Leer grinned, "Reluctant or not, I don't care so long as you submit," then focusing on the rest he continued, "And you all?"

Like she had promised to Stoneclaw, Rosepaw timidly stepped forward next to her adopted father with her head looking down; she didn't want to meet Leer eye to eye.

"Ah, so the young one copies the elder one, eh?" Leer walked up and gazed down at Rosepaw, "Why be so low? Look at me now,"

Rosepaw saw no other option and slowly lifted her head up until she saw the pair of piercing emerald green eyes that belonged proudly to Leer. His gaze made Rosepaw froze, it made Rosepaw feel cold and distant. She couldn't break away, not right away. Leer didn't even blink.

Eventually Rosepaw blinked and shook her self of the gaze. Leer smiled in satisfaction, "You're different from the others aren't you? Something in your past happened that lead you to where you are now when it could have turned worse."

Leer's words shocked Rosepaw, she didn't say anything though.

Swiftclaw stepped forward, "Alright, since they join, I'll join too. But that don't make me loyal to Bone!"

Leer shrugged, "Just follow orders and you'll be just fine,"

Bloodstripe and Moonclaw remained where they were, Leer glared at them, "Well? Should I take your silence as a no?"

Growling, Bloodstripe called out, "Well I don't care if I'm the only one here! I refuse to submit to scum!"

Moonclaw piped in, "I stay with Bloodstripe,"

Bloodstrope glanced at Moonclaw, he really never trusted her and was surprised that Moonclaw was willing to fight."

Leer sighed, "Very well, it was your decision,"

Stoneclaw froze; his brother was now in danger! But if he protected him, Rosepaw may follow and endanger herself. But before he had a chance to react, Leer gave the rouges a silent command and they were all over the two lone warriors.

Moonclaw battled viciously at her attackers biting down on necks and scarring their sides while Bloodstripe went wild with his natural weapons and dug out their flesh.

But both were bloodied in no time, Moonclaw clawed some cats on Bloodstripe then suddenly made a huge leap towards camp and ran as quickly as her feet could carry her; Bloodstripe decided he would follow her example and leaped for the exit. He was able to get away from the cats and raced after Moonclaw.

The rouges were about to chase after them to finish them off but Leer stopped them. "No," he said, "Let them run back to their clan; let this be a warning to them that we're here and we don't intend on leaving without a…..bloody little fight."

**AN. Dang, that was longer than my previous chapers, huh? Or so it seemed longer to me. But I liked this chapter actually and I hope you liked it too! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Chapter Six is here! Thanks for all positive reviews once again and enjoy! :D**

**Oh, and there was a slight change to the alligiances in case you want to take a look. I've switched Stormpaw to HiddenClan and you'll see why in this chapter.**

**Chapter Six**

Daybreak dawned on the HiddenClan camp and Shadestar already had warriors assembled around camp ready to leave at once for WhisperClan territory. Shadestar leaped up onto Highbranch to address his Clan.

"We soon leave for WhisperClan. However we won't leave camp unguarded in case those rouges attack. Coming with me to WhisperClan will be Dawnglow, Cloverwing, Snowfrost, Silverstripe, Sunpaw, Stormpaw, Dovepaw and Shadowpaw, that should leave you with enough warriors Phoenixfeather." Shadestar announced.

Shadowpaw rose to her paws as she heard her name called. She hoped WhisperClan would be willing to help their rival Clan. It was so rare that one of the clans ever went to meet the other unless during a full moon when they meet at the Great Falls.

Shadestar however, wasn't finished, "Also, during our absence all kits are forbidden from straying away from the nursery unless in evacuation. All cats will be given traveling herbs from Stareyes so they won't have to hunt for awhile. I want to try to keep all warriors and apprentices at camp. When we reach WhisperClan and they approve, we shall send Cloverwing to inform the camp and we'll try to get everyone moved to WhisperClan territory. But for now, we leave! All cats coming meet me by the entrance!"

Shadowpaw followed her denmates to the camp entrance and stood next to Sunpaw. "Those rouges better watch it now! They strike us we strike back harder!" He was saying. Shadowpaw shook her head, "Sunpaw, we're going to be asking WhisperClan for help to _defend _ourselves. I don't think we're going to try to attack them,"

Sunpaw shrugged, "Either way, lets just hope WhisperClan is actually willing to help," Shadowpaw nodded in agreement. Dovepaw spoke up, "What do we do if WhisperClan refuses?" Sunpaw snarled, "Then we claw out their fur ourselves!"

Shadestar flicked his tail to signal the party that it was time to leave. Shadowpaw quickly finished off her traveling herb and hurried to join the others. Shadestar padded quickly through the forest wasting no time. Shadowpaw padded beside Sunpaw a little bit ahead of Stormpaw and Dovepaw who padded side by side. She could feel bushes and leaves rub against her side and hear them rustle together as they did. Their quick pace on the earth's ground echoed off the tall trees surrounding them.

Shadowpaw could soon smell the river just before she heard it. She perked her ears as the sound of the flowing water grew. They were close to WhisperClan territory. Shadestar halted by the river. He turned to the party of cats, "We will have to swim across, and Log Bridge is upriver, too close to Cloudtrees to cross. The water may look calm but it can still carry you away. So I warn you all to be careful. We swim together for support."

Shadestar began to step into the river cautiously, his warriors followed close behind. Shadowpaw stepped in at the same time with Sunpaw with Dovepaw following close behind. Stormpaw was a little bit ahead of them already swimming towards the other side. "You guys doing alright back there?" He called from over his shoulder. Dovepaw answered, "Well I don't know, I'm a hunter not a swimmer!"

Stormpaw fell back with Dovepaw to help her.

Shadowpaw and Sunpaw finally reached the shore and heaved their heavy damp pelts out of the water and they began to lick themselves clean while waiting for the rest. Dawnglow and Cloverwing were already to shore doing the same and Snowfrost and Silverstripe were just getting out.

Then there was a sudden yowl from the water. Shadowpaw spun around to see her friend Dovepaw being hit by a sudden strong current and had gone under. Shadowpaw wanted to jump in after her but Stormpaw was already on it. He dived underwater and he quickly grabbed Dovepaw by the scruff and tried to pull her up. Shadowpaw saw his head surface above water with Dovepaw's scruff in his jaws. He tried to pull the heavily wet she-cat to safety. Cloverwing and Dawnglow looked as though they were ready to spring in and help in case Stormpaw couldn't help Dovepaw.

Luckily Stormpaw was able to reach shore and he heaved Dovepaw to the shore. The white she-cat coughed up water and Cloverwing rushed over to see if her apprentice was alright. After Dovepaw got all the water out of her system she glanced up at the white tail tipped and feet tom with bluish grey who had saved her. "T-thank you Stormpaw," she chocked out. Stormpaw grinned, "No problem at all! Thank StarClan you survived."

Shadestar intervened, "Not to sound uncaring, but we must continue. Are you traveling fit Dovepaw?" Dovepaw nodded. Shadestar returned the nod, "Good, good. Now we must hurry."

Stormpaw helped Dovepaw to her paws and continued to follow Shadestar. Then Shadestar hesitated, was her really going to go ask there rival for help? But it was for the sake of the Clan, so he proceeded.

As they progressed through WhisperClan territory, Shadowpaw began to feel uneasy; they rarely ventured into enemy territory and the unfamiliar surroundings caused Shadowpaw to feel uncomfortable.

Silverstripe spoke up, "Shadestar, do you even know where WhisperClan camp is?"

Shadestar snorted, "Just follow where their scent's the strongest. That'll lead us to their camp."

Shadowpaw lifted her head to sniff the air; WhisperClan camp was close. They were almost to the camp entrance when a voice stopped them; "How dare you intruders enter our territory!"

Shadowpaw lifted her head and gazed at the black WhisperClan deputy, Shadowsoul standing on a high hill leading towards the hollow for WhisperClan camp. He had a white chest and a darker black stripe going down his back. Shadestar spoke up, "We have not come to fight today Shadowsoul, we need to speak with Dawnstar,"

Shadowsoul snorted, "Like I'll take that! Get off our territory now!"

"No, Shadowsoul,"

Shadowsoul turned around to see his pale grey leader gazing at her deputy with blue eyes. "We must listen to what they have to say Shadowsoul,"

Shadowsoul protested, "It's obviously a trap! Why they come to us? We should drive them out!"

Dawnstar leaned in and whispered into Shadowsoul's ear, "They may have our same problem, we must listen,"

Shadowsoul growled, "I refuse! HiddenClan cannot be trusted! Ever! We can take care of our problems on our own!"

Dawnstar glared at him. "We listen, no you either stay and listen as well or you head back to camp,"

Reluctantly, Shadowsoul backed off and allowed Dawnstar to take charge. "Why have you come to our territory for Shadestar?"

Shadestar took a deep breath, ready to give up his pride, "Rouges have invaded our territory and took our part of Cloudtrees and we are heavily outnumbered. They'll destroy us if we don't seek help," he lowered his head a little, slightly ashamed for asking.

Dawnstar's ears twitched, then replied, "Shadestar, WhisperClan too, has been having these issues with these rouges." Then she dipped her head sadly, "Yesterday a hunting party of ours was attacked by these rouges at Cloudtrees; two of our warriors and an apprentice were forced to submit to them. The other two fought and returned to us in a bloody mess and told us what happened," she then looked up, "Come with me to our camp; we obviously have to discuss this."

Shadestar nodded, relived that HiddenClan wasn't the only clan with this issue and that they were going to get help. He lead his party of cats up the hill and into WhisperClan camp. A golden tabby and flame colored she-cat came up to them curiously.

The golden tabby asked, "Dawnstar, why are HiddenClan warriors here?"

Dawnstar answered, "They too are dealing with rouges and we figured it is best to deal with this together. Nettlesting, can you and Emberpath make our guest feel comfortable while Shadestar and I discuss the rouges?"

The two cats nodded. Then Dawnstar climbed a tall mound above her den at the back of camp. She then called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Tallmound for a Clan meeting."

The Clan gathered as they were called to do so, all curious of the HiddenClan visitors. Dawnstar announced, "HiddenClan has too been dealing with the rouge issues, therefore both Shadestar and I must swallow our pride and ally together against this threat. So try your best to get along with our former enemy,"

Dawnstar climbed down and he and Shadestar went into her den to discuss. Most of the warriors looked uncertain and not wanting to work with HiddenClan. However one reddish brown she-cat scurried over to the newcomers with her almost golden paws.

She skidded to a halt in front of Shadowpaw, "Hi! I'm Firepaw! So you're a HiddenClan apprentice right? Shadowpaw was it? I see you at gatherings!"

Shadowpaw backed away from the excited apprentice a bit; a little uncomfortable with the stranger apprentice's sudden outburst. Firepaw frowned, "What's wrong? Something I said?"

"Nothing like that, you're just crowding her with a sudden introduction like that," answered Sunpaw. Firepaw twitched her ears, "Oh, so you're shy? Quite? Well then you'll get along great with my sister Swanpaw! Come on, wanna meet her?"

Sunpaw nudged Shadowpaw, "Let's go Shadowpaw, we minus well get to know fellow apprentices we'll be fighting with,"

Firepaw shook her head, "Oh, no, Swanpaw is a medicine cat apprentice,"

Sunpaw shrugged, "Okay, we minus well get to know fellow apprentices who'll be healing us,"

Firepaw grinned, "Great! Come on!"

Shadowpaw followed solemnly behind Sunpaw, Dovepaw and Stormpaw were talking with a silver she-cat apprentice. Cloverwind and Dawnglow talked to Emberpath and Nettlesting while Silverstripe went over to talk to WhisperClan toms and Snowfrost just kept to herself in an empty area of the camp. Firepaw walked up to the medicine cat's den and called, "Hey Swanpaw! Come meet a couple of HiddenClan apprentices! One of them seems to be like you!"

Padding slowly out of the den was a white she-cat with light grey paws and bright golden eyes. She kept her head level with her body as she said, "Uh, hello. I'm Swanpaw,"

"This is Sunpaw and Shadowpaw!" Firepaw introduced.

"Hi, looks like you're going to heal our wounds huh?" Said Sunpaw.

Swanpaw nodded, "Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Um, hi, nice to meet you," said Shadowpaw.

Swanpaw was able to pull off a smile, "Hi,"

Out of the den came a pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She said, "I see you apprentices decided to get to know each other. I certainly hope we'll be able to overcome these rouges. It's a good thing Swanpaw has a natural talent for healing,"

Swanpaw blushed, "Thank you Whispersong,"

Whispersong shook her head, "Nah, no thanking anyone until we pull through this. Now I'll go talk to some of these HiddenClan warriors you brought with you all,"

The WhisperClan medicine cat stalked away and went over to talk to Snowfrost who was still by herself and didn't seem to really be interesting in the company approaching her.

Sunpaw and Firepaw began to enthusiastically talk about apprenticeship and Shadowpaw and Swanpaw headed into the medicine cats den. Neither one of them seemed interested in starting a conversation and Swanpaw decided to start sorting herbs. Deciding to attempt to talk, Shadowpaw said, "So, how's it like to be training for a medicine cat?"

Swanpaw shrugged, "Its okay,"

"Well Whispersong said you had natural talent for it,"

Swanpaw sighed, "Yeah, but I'm only here because our two clans like to fight each other all the time,"

Shadowpaw frowned, "That's just how Clans work, plus you and I are here together now to support each other against rouges, not a Clan,"

"Yeah, but once we rid of them, things are going to go back to the way they were. I didn't want to be part of the fighting so I became a medicine cat instead. But still… I just think that there must be more out there than just the Clans,"

Shadowpaw gave a small shrug, "'Course there is, but none of it is as great as where we are now. We live in this grand forest full of life and beauty, why need more?"

"But you've never been beyond the Clans so how would you know?" Swanpaw questioned.

Shadowpaw held her tongue, true she never did venture beyond the Clan territories but it wasn't something that really bothered her. She was fine with where she lived.

Then Shadowpaw decided to change the subject, "Well, lets head out. Maybe Shadestar and Dawnstar are done talking."

Swanpaw gave her a small nod and followed Shadowpaw out of the den where Firepaw and Sunpaw still talked. Shadowpaw looked around and saw that many of the WhisperClan warriors were very displeased with the company of HiddenClan. Their deputy, Shadowsoul, glared at them with pure hate. But there was a strange glint in his eye that said something else that Shadowpaw couldn't read.

Out of the leader's den came Dawnstar followed by Shadestar. Seeing this, the Clan turned their attention towards the two leaders as Dawnstar climbed up Tallmound. She called out, "Shadestar and I have reached a decision! We've both decided that this time we shall put aside our past and join together! HiddenClan is moving in with WhisperClan so we can all stay together. While HiddenClan moves their Clan over here, we will be preparing for them by expanding our dens and trying our best to catch as much prey as we can." Before she climbed down, she added, "Oh yes, and be sure to get along as nicely as you can with our new allies. Also I would like Phoenixwing and Nettlesting to accompany their messenger. That is all,"

Muttering could be heard rippling through the crowd of cats. Shadestar signaled Cloverwing. She nodded and with Phoenixwing and Nettlesing, raced out of camp to deliver the message.

Shadowpaw glanced over to Swanpaw, "Well," she said, "Looks like you and I are going to be together for awhile,"

**AN. Is it just me or are my chapters getting longer? Well anyway I'm thinking of having Shadowpaw go with Sunpaw and Stormpaw go with Dovepaw. That's what I'm thinking at the moment.......... Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. So yeah, Chapter Seven. Here you go!**

**Chapter Seven**

Firepaw bounded over to Swanpaw and Shadowpaw with Sunpaw trailing close behind. "Great guys! Now come on! I wanna show you around camp!" She eagerly lead the way towards the nursery. Shadowpaw and Sunpaw exchanged a glance; Firepaw was one hyper excited apprentice, but she was amusing. They followed Firepaw towards the WhisperClan nursery. Swanpaw trailed behind. Greeting them at the nursery entrance was a cream and white queen. She gave them a small grin. "So I see you're already comfortable with our new friends Firepaw,"

"Hi Moonsong!" Firepaw greeted cheerfully. "This is Sunpaw and Shadowpaw of HiddenClan!"

Moonsong eyed them a bit, "Nice to meet you, I'm Moonsong. A new queen of WhisperClan."

"New?" Questioned Sunpaw, "So you're expecting?"

Moonsong nodded, "Yes, my first litter!"

Shadowpaw smiled, "That's exciting! If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?"

Moonsong frowned, "My mate remains unknown to my Clan as it will to you, but aside from that, I'm glad to meet you."

"Moonsong, who are you talking too?" Asked an annoyed voice from inside the nursery. A black queen with emerald eyes stalked out of the nursery. Firepaw grinned, "Ivyclaw! This is Shadowpaw and Sunpaw!"

Ivyclaw snorted, "Well keep your mouths closed! Ironkit is asleep and the last thing I need is a bunch of apprentices disrupting it!"

Moonsong frowned, "Come on Ivyclaw, they only wanted to meet us,"

"Well we can meet another time!" Ivyclaw turned her back on them and slunk back to the den. Moonsong sighed, "Sorry, Ivyclaw may have affection for kits but her temper is much different around others. I guess that's one thing she and her mate Bloodstripe have in common. You better move along before you annoy her more."

Firepaw looked a little disappointed but then cheered up saying, "Okay! Well then come on! I'll introduce you to the elders!"

Firepaw eagerly scurried not far to the elders den with the other three apprentices following behind. Sunpaw caught up with Firepaw and proceeded into the elders den. A black elder snapped at them, "You, HiddenClan apprentice! Bad enough you're in our camp but you could at least stay away from my den!" His cold yellow eyes gleamed at Sunpaw.

"Excuse me Crowtail? _Your _den?" Questioned the blind brown elder tom next to him. Crowtail snorted, "You're gonna die soon anyway so it'll be my den then Maskeye!"

The blind elder grunted, "I may be the eldest in the Clan but that don't mean I'm gonna go join StarClan before you!"

Crowtail just snorted again and focused his attention back on Sunpaw, "Get out of 'ere apprentice! I don't need you hangin' around!"

Then he saw Firepaw, Swanpaw, and Shadowpaw. He grinned, "Well, well! I see some _lovely _little young ones coming to visit me. How may I be of service to you?"

Noticing Crowtail's sudden personality change, Sunpaw snorted, "Well we were-"

"Hey! I was talkin' to them mouse dung!" Crowtail snapped.

"Crowtail we were going to introduce you to them," Firepaw explained frowning at the elder's harshness. "This is Shadowpaw and Sunpaw!"

Crowtail grinned, "Shadowpaw? Well it's my pleasure! I certainly hope you make yourself comfortable here. And be sure to visit often!" Crowtail gave no sign that he even recognized Sunpaw's presence unless he snapped at him.

Shadowpaw blushed a little, "Well, thanks."

"This here is Maskeye! Our eldest cat!" Firepaw stated introducing Maskeye to them. The blind elder nodded, "It's been so long since our clans met each other in peace not under full moon gatherings."

Shadowpaw nodded, "Yes, I wasn't even born to remember,"

Firepaw jumped towards the exit, "Come on! I still need to introduce you to the warriors! You guys never met Echowind or Bloodstripe yet have you? Come on!" Firepaw didn't even make halfway across the clearing when a long furred black she-cat with a grey stripped pattern stood in her way. The warrior cocked and eyebrow, "And where is this apprentice of mine headed off to?" She questioned.

Firepaw grinned, "Oh hi Echowind! I was just going to introduce you to Shadowpaw and Sunpaw!"

Echowing sighed, "That's very nice of you Firepaw but you don't have to have them meet every cat in the Clan, we ally just this once to drive of rouges then we go back to living as two separate clans."

Firepaw flattened her ears, "Oh, but still…"

Shadowpaw padded up to the WhisperClan apprentices side, "Don't worry about that though, why don't we just meet the other apprentices? I saw one talking to Dovepaw and Stormpaw."

Firepaw brightened up, "Oh yeah! That's Sightpaw! She's the eldest of the apprentices and soon to be a warrior."

"I heard my name?"

Shadowpaw turned her head to see the silver she-cat with white flecks padding up to the group with Dovepaw and Stormpaw.

"Yep you did! This is-"

"Shadowpaw and Sunpaw, yes. I believe everyone here knows their names now that you practically yowled it to everyone," said Sightpaw.

Firepaw flattened her ears in slight embarrassment, "Oh, well at least now nobody can forget them!"

Sightpaw sighed, "Of course they won't now. Except for our missing clanmates! One of them being my mentor Swiftclaw! I was supposed to be a warrior already. Swiftclaw was going to do my assessment yesterday. And I was going to help Rosepaw with training moves but both are gone and we need to drive them out and get them back!"

Shadowpaw twitched her ears, "I'm sorry," she said.

Sightpaw shook her head, "No, no. Don't be sorry. Not your fault. I just hope we can get them back."

"I wonder when Cloverwing will get back with the rest of the Clan?" wondered Sunpaw.

Sightpaw shrugged, "Who knows? I heard you guys had to swim across the river because Log Bridge is too close to Cloudtrees so it might take them awhile."

Dovepaw shuddered, "Urg! That river frightens me! I would've drowned on the way over if it weren't for Stormpaw,"

Sightpaw nodded, "Yes, it's definitely a dangerous river. Dawnstar had us practice swimming in it as apprentices in calmer waters," she paused, "I don't think Dawnstar would have appreciated me telling you that but no cat deserves to have a long death of drowning."

Shadowpaw nodded, "Yes, I agree."

Just then they heard a rattling in the bushes near the camp entrance, the warriors leaped to their paws ready to fight in case it was the rouges. But instead rushing through the entrance were Cloverwing, Nettlesting, and Phoenixfeather. Alone.

Dawnstar raised her head and demanded, "Why have you come back alone? Where is HiddenClan?"

"Yes, where is the rest of my Clan?" Shadestar asked fiercely.

Cloverwing's eyes were wide with panic as she announced, "Shadestar! The Clan! They're gone!"

**AN. Well it wasn't the most exciting chapter but as you can tell the next one should be much more interesting! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, in the Allegiances Dawnglow is supposed to be Duskglow but I kept saying 'Dawn' instead throughout the story. My bad, there are many 'Dawns' here and I would prefer Duskglow instead but too late now. Ahwell, Review! Also, for all you readers who are not signed reviews I'm going to be disabling anonymous reviews next chapter for the sake of the story. I'm terribly sorry but better safe than sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Well here we are! Chapter Eight! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Eight**

"WHAT?!" Shadestar yowled with his claws unsheathed and bared teeth. The cats were all taken aback by the sudden viciousness in Shadestar's voice. Cloverwing ducked her head as she said, "Well w-we arrived at the camp and everyone was gone. There were some traces of blood and…"

Shadestar's eyes gazed down at his warrior, "And WHAT?"

"The camp was clouded in rouge scent,"

Murmurs rippled throughout the Clan. They were now very uneasy and worried. Not so much about HiddenClan themselves but the fact that the rouges could take away a whole clan with little struggle. Shadowsoul, however, didn't look worried at all, he just gazed down at his Clan with a blank expression, but there was still that glint in his eyes Shadowpaw couldn't read.

Dawnstar raised her voice, "Calm down now! We mustn't panic-"

"Panic? HiddenClan disappeared leaving behind blood with rouges scent all over them!" Called out one of the WhisperClan warriors.

"We could be next!" Called another cat from the crowd.

More murmurs could be herd spreading through the cats in a little more panicky. Dawnstar raised her head, "Silence! From now on we keep at least six cats on guard at camp! Tomorrow at dawn we head out to Cloudtrees!"

Uneasy glances were shared among the Clan. "We can't just walk up to Cloudtrees! They'll ambush us!" Called out Nettlesting.

Dawnstar sighed, "I assure you Nettlesting that just walking up to Cloudtrees wasn't my plan. Tomorrow we send spies to seek out where the captive cats are being held, when they report back, we target that area. Clear?"

Still unsure, the Clan nodded and Dawnstar continued, "Kits and elders stay in the safest part of our territory while we are away. We'll need every eligible fighting cat with us. That is all,"

Emberpath spoke out, "But Dawnstar! Tomorrow is so soon! We won't have much time to prepare! We should wait!"

Dawnstar shook her head, "We cannot wait. We don't know what these rouges are doing to them or how they are treating them. It could end disastrous if we do not act soon."

Emberpath nodded that she understood but still didn't look completely convinced.

As Dawnstar climbed down from Tallmound the Clan separated in their own groups murmuring about Dawnstar's announcement.

Nettlesting lead Phoenixwing and Moonclaw out to fetch prey. Shadowpaw felt stiff. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she stared into nothingness. Firepaw frowned and padded in front of Shadowpaw, "Are you okay?"

Shadowpaw shook herself. "Okay? My Clan is gone!"

Sunpaw placed his tail on Shadowpaw's shoulder gently, "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure our Clan will be fine. I'm just as upset about this as you are! My mother, aunt and grandmother are all gone! But they're strong." He then bared his teeth, "If those rouges do so much as touch them though I'll be sure to dig my claws into their fur!"

Sightpaw scowled, "Mouse brain! Don't think of it being so easy! If every cat had a brain like yours we'd all be in mayhem!"

Stormpaw sighed, "Well if every enemy was so easy to defeat we wouldn't even have to worry about this problem,"

Sightpaw's eyes narrowed, "Unfortunately that's not how the world works is it?"

Dovepaw clawed the soft grassy ground, "I wish it could work like that,"

Swanpaw kept quite, facing the ground with her ears flat and her eyes distant and in thought.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the apprentices. Sunpaw was about to speak with Nettlesting and his party came hurrying through the entrance, but not in an urgent way.

"Where are Dawnstar and Shadestar?" Nettlesting asked the Clan calmly.

"We're over here Nettlesting, now what is it?" Asked Dawnstar.

"We ran into two loners who were alone and claimed to know Shadestar." Nettlesting informed. Dawnstar cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Shadowpaw saw two figures stalk from behind Nettlesting. One was a light grey tom with coal black eyes while the other looked similar with a light grey pelt only with darker grey stripes and eyes so dark they look almost black.

Shadestar eyes widened, "Windstorm? Cliffshadow?" He murmured. Dawnstar perked her ears, "Excuse me Shadestar? _Do _you know these cats?"

Shadestar nodded, "These two are my brothers Windstorm and Cliffshadow." Dawnstar narrowed her eyes, "Brothers? Why are they not with your Clan then?"

The light grey brother responded, "My brother Cliffshadow and I left the Clan to seek more beyond the Clans, but we came back when we heard you were in trouble my brother. When we returned to the Clan camp we found everyone gone with blood splatter and the stench of rouges everywhere. So then, we headed towards WhisperClan." Cliffshadow nodded at his brother's response.

Dawnstar blinked, "I see,"

Shadowpaw could feel Swanpaw shift beside her, more anxiously than uneasily. That made Shadowpaw's ears twitch. What was she anxious about? As if reading Shadowpaw's thoughts Swanpaw whispered into Shadowpaw's ear, "They seeked out beyond the Clans! Beyond! Beyond here!"

Shadowpaw looked at her, of course, Swanpaw was envying them.

Cliffshadow then spoke up, "We would like to help our birth Clan. We'll help take care of these rouges."

Dawnstar nodded, "Very well, but how can we trust you?"

Cliffshadow snarled at her, "Trust us? We just want to help our brother and our Clan! You've got to let us help!"

Sighing, Dawnstar said, "Very well, very well. You two do look useful." She paused, "You Cliffshadow, look more swift than strong, I think you could help seek out HiddenClan and our own cats as a spy perhaps?" Then she turned to Windstorm. "You look fit enough too to be in our first party. Right Shadestar?"

Shadestar nodded, "Yes, my brothers will most definitely be suitable for that,"

Dawnstar climbed down Tallmound.

Shadestar scurried over to his brothers, saying, "My brothers! It's great to see you! Thank StarClan you're here!"

Windstom nodded, "Yes, thank _StarClan _were here." There was an unusual edge in his voice Shadowpaw couldn't identify but Shadestar hadn't noticed.

Shadestar purred, "Come! We've got much to catch up on!" He lead his brothers towards an empty area of the camp, Cliffshadow was glaring around the Clan, his eyes darting from cat to cat.

Shadowpaw figured he must be slightly uneasy with all these stranger WhisperClan cats. The sun was starting to sink low in the sky, Shadowpaw went over to grab a piece of freshkill before heading towards the apprenticed den where WhisperClan had prepared extra beds for HiddenClan. Shadowpaw gazed at the sun, no knowing what tomorrow lied ahead for the Clans.

**AN. Tell me what you think and be sure to review! Once again I got two recommendations for a cat being Shadestar's brother, so I compromised. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. I'm running out of things to say for these.... Oh, I just want to say before other people decide they want to use them that Shadowsoul, Echowind, Emberpath, Phoenixwing, Nightcave and her kits, Shadestar, Sightpaw, Stormpaw, Maskeye, Dawnrise, Dusk/Dawnglow, Mud, Screech and Leer are my cats. **

**Chapter Nine**

A cool breeze rushed through the furs of many cats as they scrambled around cat in the dawn's sun beginning to just barley show over the mountain peak as they were preparing for their journey to Cloudtrees. Dawnstar called out, "Everyone be sure to get traveling herbs from Whispersong if we run out of freshkill! I want all cats by the entrance before the sun reaches halfway over the mountain!"

Warriors ate quickly while queens rushed their kits to safety with the elders trailing behind.

"Cliffshadow!" Called Shadestar.

Shadowpaw watched Cliffshadow pad over to his brother. Shadestar said, "You must go now Cliffshadow to seek out the cats. Go towards the mountainside of Cloudtrees, they'll be most likely there."

Cliffshadow nodded as Dawnstar approached, "I would like Emberpath, Bloodstripe and Nettlesting to accompany you. When you find out where they are, Nettlesting will run back to tell us, it that clear?"

Cliffshadow nodded again, "Very clear Dawnstar."

Emberpath, Bloodstripe, and Nettlesting joined Cliffshadow as they hurried out of camp.

Sunpaw came and sat beside Shadowpaw. "Looks like Dawnstar and Shadestar are almost ready to leave, did you eat?"

Shadowpaw nodded, "Yes, I had part of a mouse,"

Sunpaw frowned, "Part of a mouse? Are you sure that'll do it for you?"

Shadowpaw shrugged, "There wasn't enough to go around and I wasn't to hungry anyway,"

"Nervous?"

"Yes,"

They sat in silence for a moment, Shadowpaw got to her paws and said, "Well soon Dawnstar and Shadestar will be leaving so we better be ready,"

Sunpaw nodded and the two joined Sightpaw, Dovepaw, Stormpaw, Firepaw and Swanpaw by the entrance.

"Swanpaw, why are you coming?" Questioned Shadowpaw.

"Whispersong and I need to come, we need to heal the wounded," Swanpaw replied softly.

"Well I'm ready to meet these rouges!" Announced Firepaw.

"Well I'm not," replied Shadowpaw.

Dawnstar climbed up Tallmound, "Cats of WhisperClan and HiddenClan! We leave now for Cloudtrees! There will be three parties! Phoenixwing, Echowind, Dovepaw, Stormpaw, Nightcave and Ivyclaw come with me. Dawnfire, Moonsong, Sightpaw, Silverstripe, Moonclaw, Firepaw and Windstorm go with Shadestar. Sunpaw, Shadowpaw, Dawnglow, Cloverwing, and Snowfrost go with Shadowsoul. Whispersong and Swanpaw stay back and go to where you are needed. Let's go!"

The cats assembled into their parties. Shadowpaw and Sunpaw padded over to Dawnglow, Cloverwing and Snowfrost. Dawnglow met up with his apprentice, "Remember what you've been taught Sunpaw," then to Shadowpaw, "And remember what Greyheart taught you," the apprentices nodded.

Then WhisperClan's white chest black deputy approached them, "Looks like I'm stuck with all HiddenClan cats!" Shadowsoul said with a snort. Then he grinned, "Let's see how good you guys are,"

Dawnglow glared at Shadowsoul, "We are all in this together Shadowsoul, now is no time for rivalry!"

Shadowsoul shrugged, "Just do what I say, now, Shadestar and Dawnstar are already leaving so let's go."

Somewhat reluctantly did the cats follow Shadowsoul through the entrance with the other two parties. Dawnstar called out, "My party towards the river, Shadestar's towards the center and Shadowsoul's towards the mountainside."

"Why are we going to the mountainside? Shouldn't one of the leaders go towards the mountainside?" Asked Shadowpaw.

"Don't argue! Just follow!" Snapped Shadowsoul.

The parties spread out towards their areas. Shadowsoul kept his pace fast. The HiddenClan cats followed Shadowsoul. Somewhere deep inside, Shadowpaw had a terrible feeling about this

Cliffshadow lead the spying patrol towards the mountainside. They were climbing in the trees. Bloodstripe scowled, "How long must we be lead by a former HiddenClan warrior?"

"Until our job is done," Cliffshadow responded coldly.

Bloodstripe grunted but didn't say anything more.

"The rouge scent is becoming stronger," Emberpath realized.

Cliffshadow grinned, "Of course it is Emberpath, that's the point isn't it? We must be close to the enemy."

"Not too close I hope," said Nettlesting.

"Oh, just close enough, close enough," responded Cliffshadow.

They stopped on a high thick tree branch. "Ah, that wasn't too hard was it?"

The party looked to see what Cliffshadow was talking about. There, by the mountain were Clan cats, guarded by rouges, laughing and snarling at them. Nettlesting, Bloodstripe, and Emberpath tensed with unsheathed claws gazing angrily at the scene. Nettlesting then said with a snarl, "I'm going to report this back to Dawnstar now!" He turned to leave, Cliffshadow grinned, "Is that so?" he said, flicking his tail.

Before Nettlesting could react, a large dark brown tom leaped on top of him from a nearby tree, swiftly pinning the surprised warrior down. It was Mud.

Mud lifted his head, "You two better join us if you want your friend to live,"

Emberpath twitched her ears, "_Two _of us?"

She was then suddenly struck down by Cliffshadow, "Yes," he whispered in her ear, "_Two_ of you."

Bloodstripe scowled and was ready to leap on Cliffshadow when a ginger she-cat with darker brown stripes and tail leaped onto him. Eve grinned, "Leer has shared to me so much about you _Redmouth_. It's so nice to meet you,"

Bloodstripe scowled, "I swear I'll kill that cat for that stupid name!"

Eve pressed her paw against Bloodstripe's throat, "I'd be careful what you say Redmouth, it could get you into trouble,"

Cliffshadow grunted from above Emberpath, "My, my, you sure aren't the strongest cat are you? You're not even making an attempt to break free,"

Emberpath was breathing heavily under Cliffshadow, it wasn't that she couldn't break fee of his grasp, which she could easily, but it was that if she did, it would endanger her clanmates.

A few more rouges joined them, one of them being Leer, "Good to see you again Redmouth, maybe this time you'll stay, no?"

Mud snarled, "They're going to stay either way Leer! Unlike how you allowed him and that other one get away!"

Leer's eyes narrowed at Mud, "Ah, but who was it that at least came back with _some_ cats? Without a fight?"

Mud scowled, "Let's just go!"

The rouges began to drag the Clan cats towards the mountain, however as Mud tried to drag off Nettlesting, the golden warrior quickly broke free of Mud's grasp and made a began to leap from tree to tree to tell the leaders. Mud screeched, "Get him!" Eve tossed Bloodstripe to another rouge and raced after Nettlesting, leaping on him swiftly and not even hesitating to sink her teeth deep into his neck. Nettlesting yowled in pain and fell of the tree. Eve leaped back on the branch. She looked down satisfied to see the warrior motionless at the base of the tree surrounded by a pool of blood.

Emberpath stared at Eve with a mix of fear, hate and grief for her clanmate. Bloodstripe tried to break free from the rouges' grasp to sink his own teeth into Eve. But he had little success. Bloodstrip scowled, "You piece of FOX DUNG! When I'm free I'll-"

"Shut up Redmouth. Or I'll be glad to do the same for you other clanmate, very glad." Eve snapped. Bloodstripe was then quiet, but the look of hatred in his eyes remained in place.

Mud turned to them, "That is what happens when you don't do what you're told. Now, let's keep moving."

The rouges continued towards the mountains leaving Nettlesting's lifeless body for the crows.

**AN. So....Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN. Enjoy chapter ten!**

**Chapter Ten**

Shadowsoul's patrol was still rushing towards the mountainside of Cloudtrees. Shadowpaw could feel the rouges presence getting closer giving her a slight chill through from her head to the tip of her tail. Why had they split up? If they run into rouges they could be in deep trouble plus the mountainside was probably the most dangerous area. Why send a patrol without even a leader?

Snowfrost then came to a sudden stop. Shadowsoul turned around angrily, "Why do you stop HiddenClan cat?" He snarled.

Snowfrost met Shadowsoul's gaze, "I scent blood!"

Cloverwing scented the air, "I smell it too!"

"Same," said Dawnglow.

Shadowpaw sniffed the air, blood it was.

Sunpaw exclaimed, "We've gotta check it out!"

Snowfrost nodded, "I agree,"

Shadowsoul glared at each member of his party, "Yes, we must," he spun around and quickly headed in the direction of the scent. The HiddenClan cats followed swiftly, nervous and anxious to see whose blood they smelled.

Then Shadowsoul came to a stop, "Well, would you look that," he said emotionlessly. Shadowpaw peaked over to the direction Shadowsoul was looking at. She gasped in horror, it was Nettlesting, a WhisperClan warrior.

Dawnglow scowled, "Nettlesting was part of the spying patrol! What had happened?"

Snowfrost stalked up to the body, "He has a deep bite in his throat," she looked up, "There is some blood on that branch, he must have fallen after he was bitten,"

Shadowsoul scowled, "I don't care how he died! The point is my clanmate is dead! We need to find those rouges now!"

Shadowpaw glanced down on Nettlesting's golden body. This was just terrible, if the rouges did this to Nettlesting, what about the others? Her thoughts shifted to her Clan, her Clan that was in the paws of Nettlesting's murderers.

"What we need to do is send someone to fetch Dawnstar and Shadestar. Something had gone wrong and we can't continue our plan if the spying patrol had failed," advised Dawnglow.

"The spying patrol has not failed!" Snapped Shadowsoul, "Nettlesting was obviously attacked by rouges! If the rouges are nearby then the Clan cats must be nearby as well!"

Dawnglow shook his head, "The rouges have taken control over all of Cloudtrees. There are many of them and they've spread themselves out all over Cloudtrees. They could still be anywhere,"

"Wait," said Cloverwing, "I smell the Clans!"

"She's right!" Exclaimed Dawnglow.

"This way!"

Cloverwing took the lead. The rest followed with Shadowsoul scowling about the sudden change of leaders. Shadowpaw followed eagerly.

Cloverwing came to a stop by a hedge. "They should be just over there," she whispered. The party cautiously took a peek, there…..was nothing?

Shadowsoul scowled, "Excellent scenting! It was _stale_. We had missed them!"

"W-well I figured it wasn't that stale!" Stammered Cloverwing

Dawnglow sighed, "At least this is something, and we can still follow their scent and find out where they are,"

Shadowsoul grinned, "Oh, don't worry, you'll find out where they are,"

At that moment rouges jumped down from the trees, "Great job Shadowsoul," praised one of the rouges, Mud. "I see you came across the cat Eve so gladly sunk her teeth into,"

Eve liked her lips, "It was all my pleasure, so long as these Clan scum submit or die,"

Dawnglow faced Shadowsoul angrily, "You traitor! Betraying both Clans!"

Shadowsoul snorted, "I'm not betraying them, I'm gonna make them better,"

The orange she-cat with white paws, Vixen approached them, "We've got your clanmates, we can do anything we want to them, but you've gotta obey or else you all die!"

Shadowpaw crouched low to the ground fearfully with Sunpaw putting a protective paw in front of her with unsheathed claws and bared teeth. She was scared of what would happen. Dawnglow placed his body protectively in front of Cloverwing. Snowfrost gazed angrily at the rouges that surrounded them with unsheathed claws.

Mud grinned, "Now, now, sheath you claws and put away your fangs or else us too will get violent!"

Dawnglow scowled as he sheathed his claws, as did Snowfrost. Dawnglow turned towards Sunpaw, "Go ahead and sheath you claws," he ordered. Scowling, Sunpaw obeyed.

Mud nodded, "Good, good. Leer and Eve and a few others will gladly escort you to the others."

Leer flicked his tail, "Come on now, we don't want to wait all day do we?" the HiddenClan cats reluctantly followed the black tom.

Shadowpaw still kept low. How could Shadowsoul betray both WhisperClan and HIddenClan? What was going to become of them? And what was going to happen to the other two parties?

Mud went over to Shadowsoul and whispered in his ear, "Now, get muddied up Shadowsoul and go to the other parties. You know what to do from there,"

The WhisperClan deputy nodded and went over to a pile of mud where he began to splatter himself to make it look as though he were in a fight.

"Oh, and Shadowsoul?"

Shadowsoul turned over to Mud, "What?"

Mud slashed him quickly across the face, Shadowsoul yowled as blood oozed down his face, "What was that for?!"

"Do you think some mud is going to fool them? You're going to need real wounds to convince them you mouse brain!" Mud snapped.

Shadowsoul snarled, "Whatever," then he scurried off to find Shadestar and Dawnstar. Shadowpaw wanted to stop him, but she would endanger the others, and if she didn't, she was endangering the parties. She felt torn, but she just kept on walking. Fearing for the future.

**AN. Now my chapters are getting shorter...ahwell. I know that this is kind of a repeat of last chapter but it's part of the story. I'm hoping my next chapter'll be better.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN. Yo! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Eleven**

Small pebbles rolled down the steep, narrow, rough path on the trail up the mountain. Shadowpaw followed Leer and Eve solemnly, staying close to Sunpaw. It felt as though they've been climbing forever up and endless path of coldness. She looked to the side to see that they were almost higher than the trees of their forest trees. They reached a wide cliff similar that looked like a cold flat version of their training hollow with a relatively large cave.

Shadowpaw lifted her head high then; she smelled Clan cats! Eve halted by the cave, "The other Clans scum are in there waiting for you, get your tails in there before I decide I want to chop them off!"

Shadowpaw rushed ahead of the others into the cave; there wasn't much light but there was enough to see what was in front of you. A familiar grey tom padded up to her, "Shadowpaw! You're alright!"

"Greyheart!" Shadowpaw met up with her mentor. "You're okay! Is the rest of the Clan here?"

Greyheart nodded, "Yes," he answered referring to the herd of cats behind him who padded up to greet there clanmates. Phoenixfeather asked, "Where is Shadestar? And the others he brought with him?"

Dawnglow answered, "WhisperClan had agreed to join with us since a few of their own cats have been taken,"

Phoenixfeather nodded, "Yes, Stoneclaw, Swiftclaw and Rosepaw were here but the rouges took them away to 'serve' them since they had agreed under threat. We were never agreed and were forced to come here. They'll probably force us to submit to Bone once they are done using us as hostages,"

Dawnglow scowled, "Hostages! Force! They sure enjoy causing trouble and mischief!" Then he shook himself a little, "Anyway, we soon discovered you guys were gone when Cloverwing came back with the news so Dawnstar and Shadestar decided to attack at once. So at dawn we split ourselves up into three parties with a fourth spying party to seek you guys out. Dawnstar lead a party towards the river while Shadestar headed towards the center and Shadowsoul lead the third towards here. The spying party was lead by Cliffshadow, Shadestar's brother,"

"He returned?" Questioned a tan elder with brown stripes, Eveninglight.

"Yes, and Windstorm as well. They explained they wanted to help their birth Clan."

The Clan nodded and asked Dawnglow to continue.

"As Shadowsoul lead us closer to the mountains, we found Nettlesting's body; he was part of the spying patrol and he scented of rouges. Then we scented the Clan. But you were all gone,"

"They moved us up here just after the sun was above the mountain," explained Ravenflight.

"Yes, and we were about to go tell Shadestar and Dawnstar what we discovered when we were ambushed by the rouges; it turns out Shadowsoul had been leading us into a trap,"

A white queen with black stripes nodded, it was Feathercut, "I knew that Shadowsoul was bad news. He always looked so ambitious at Gatherings," she had her tail curled around her three kits, Bluekit, Starrykit and Spiritkit.

Snowfrost sighed, "Now he's heading off to trick the others and soon we'll all be here,"

The HiddenClan cats sat in silence for a moment until Sunpaw asked, "Did any of you see Emberpath, Bloodstripe or Cliffshadow?"

"Well I did see a couple of cats I do believe were Emberpath and Bloodstripe at the base of the mountain, huddled in the corner being told what to do, but I can't recall Cliffshadow since I can't quite remember what he looks like.." pondered Zephrtrail.

"A light grey tom with dark grey stripes," reminded Sunpaw.

"Oh! Oh no, that's not good,"

Sunpaw frowned, "Why?"

"Cliffshadow was talking to the rouges as though he knew them and he was giving Emberpath and Bloodstripe an evil look,"

Dawnglow scowled, "So Cliffshadow and Windstorm came here to _betray _us?!"

No one answered.

"Where's Starrynight and her kits? I don't see them," asked Cloverwing.

Phoenixfeather shook her head, "We don't know, not long after the rouges attacked she made a run for it with her kits after terribly injuring the rouges who threatened her to protect her kits,"

Shadowpaw broke apart from the group to the edge of the cave, there didn't seem to be any guards but she knew they were there. She sat and thought. Then a bright golden brown she-cat approached her, she had unusual brown spots above each of her eyes.

Shadowpaw backed away, not knowing if this cat meant good or harm.

The rouge she-cat frowned, "Please don't fear me! I'm Eagle, I only want to talk,"

Immediately Shadowpaw recognized this rouge as the cat that had stood up for them on her first encounter with the rouges.

"It's you! You're the one who supported my Clan!"

Eagle nodded, "Yes,"

"Why though? In front of your whole gang of rouges?"

Eagle sighed, "Because what they were doing was wrong, and I don't consider them family or friends except Screech, and sometimes Leer because he's Screech's brother. I know they may seem like just dirty, cruel rouges when you first meet them, but really, they're not that bad once you know them, except for all the others who are apart of this party of rouges,"

Shadowpaw blinked, "Why are Screech and Leer the only ones you're comfortable with?"

"Screech rescued me from and eagle when I was just a kit. I don't know what happened to my mother or father, but I was alone and the perfect target for an eagle. It was after me, I couldn't run fast enough and it had me in its talons and it was in the air, I thought I was for sure dead. Then Screech leaped out of nowhere and sunk her claws into the eagle, bringing it down to a nearby cliff. It escaped but left me behind with Screech. That's how I'm here now. The other rouges never where fond of me. Leer accepted me because Screech did, and there you go," Eagle finished.

"Must have been rough growing up," Shadowpaw said sympathetically.

Eagle shrugged, "Eh, I got used to it, but I wasn't completely happy. I've observed the Clans from the mountains my whole life, learning what they said and watching them under full moons at Great Falls. I liked how they lived, and I wanted to be one of you,"

Shadowpaw stared at Eagle, "You want to be a Clan cat?"

Eagle nodded, "But if anyone knows about it then who knows what could happen to me!"

"Does Screech and Leer know?" Questioned Shadowpaw.

"Screech knows and even though Leer never told me he knows, I know he does. He watches everything, including me."

"If we ever get out of here Eagle, I'll be sure Shadestar finds a place in the Clan for you!" Shadowpaw promised.

Eagle's eyes lit up with hope, "Really?"

Shadowpaw nodded, "Yes,"

"What have we going on here?" Mud stalked up to the two. He glared at Eagle, "Eagle! Don't go talking to the prisoners until they fully submit to Bone!"

Eagle nervously backed away.

"Now Mud, no need to be so harsh. Why not get to know the prisoners before they become allies," the three turned to see Leer approaching them.

"Well I don't trust her!" Mud snapped.

Leer narrowed his eyes fixed on Mud. I made Mud back away a bit. He just spat, "Just keep an eye on her Leer!" He ran off.

"You best be careful what you do young Eagle," warned Leer.

Eagle nodded, "Thank you Leer!" Leer returned the nod, then he approached Shadowpaw, he gazed down at her, causing her to freeze in the moment. After a moment, he broke the gaze and silently padded away, then he turned he head over to her, "Beware of danger lurking within what you see," and with that, he was gone, disappearing in the shadows of the mountain.

**AN. Go ahead and review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. So..........Chapter Twelve..........................Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dawnstar's patrol was near the river; nothing seemed to be happening. They haven't heard a word from their spying patrol, they should have reported ages ago, reported something at the least. But no, they were left here without knowledge of what was going on over _there. _It made Dovepaw uneasy, and she could tell the others, including Dawnstar, felt the same way. Dawnstar scowled, "Something must be wrong!"

"Perhaps one of us should go see what's going on with Shadestar and Shadowsoul's patrol?" Suggested Echowind.

Dawnstar shook her head, "No, it's far too dangerous to send a single cat were rouges lurk so close. I'm afraid we'll have to change our plan; we're going to see what's wrong. We're heading to where Shadestar's patrol _should _be."

The patrol nodded and Dawnstar lead the patrol away from the river. Dovepaw was somewhat relieved to be away from the river, after what happened on the way to WhisperClan camp she was done with rivers for awhile. The last thing she needed was Stormpaw to come to her rescue again. She could have had both of them drowned that one time!

Pushing her unpleasant thoughts aside, she kept up with the patrol. The sound of the rushing waters soon faded away from her ears as the sound of rustling leaves took its place.

Dawnstar was moving very fast, they were at a sprinting pace. It was more difficult for Dovepaw to keep up with the WhisperClan leader's pace. Thank StarClan though it wasn't long until the patrol could scent Shadestar's party. The patrol was in view. Dawnstar called out, "Shadestar!"

Shadestar was already padding up to them, "What is it Dawnstar?"

"Have you heard anything from Shadowsoul's or Cliffshadow's patrol?" She asked urgently.

Shadestar shook his head, "No, I assumed I was going to receive some sort of update or news awhile ago. But we've heard nothing and by the looks of it you haven't either,"

Dawnstar shook her head, "No, nothing. I suggest was both stay here for the time being and lets just hope they're just running a little late,"

Shadestar nodded and for a moment, they waited in silence.

Their head then turned to a disturbance in the nearby trees and bushes. The cats unsheathed their claws ready to fight in case it was the enemy. Out of the bushed though leaped a muddy Shadowsoul. He was filthy all over with ruffed up fur and deep cuts across his face.

Dawnstar hurried towards her deputy, "Shadowsoul! What happened?! Where are the others?"

"There is trouble Dawnstar! The mountains! We must go to the mountains! The rouges ambushed us!" Rasped Shadowsoul.

Shadestar scowled, "My Clan?! You left my Clan to fight it alone?! We must leave now!"

"First, Shadowsoul needs medical attention!" Whispersong snapped coming to the patrol with Swanpaw.

"No! Shadowsoul is leading us to my Clan!" Argued Shadestar.

Shadowsoul grunted, "Just head towards the mountains, you'll find their scent. It's not hard to hear a vicious battle!"

Dawnstar sighed, "Right, Shadowsoul stay here and be careful! The rest, we head towards the mountains!"

The patrol rushed immediately in the direction of the mountains. Shadowsoul allowed Whispersong and Swanpaw to tend to his wounds.

"You seem to just be filthy except for those claw marks," observed Whispersong.

Shadowsoul said nothing as the medicine cats applied a few herbs on his face and ordered him to eat some berries.

"There," said Whispersong, "Your face should be fine now,"

Shadowsoul grinned, "Thank you much Whispersong,"

Whispersong was about to say something when Shadowsoul made a surprise leap on her, pinning the medicine cat to the ground,"

"Shadowsoul! What are you doing?"

He grinned, "Oh, I just have a small favor to ask you; join the rouges."

Whispersong scowled, "Join the rouges? Never! I'm loyal to WhisperClan!"

"I'm sure Stareyes would be very glad to have you as company for a fellow medicine cat,"

"I don't care what you say! My Clan needs me more than those rouges! How could you even think of betraying us?" She demaned.

Shadowsoul placed his unsheathed claws on Whispersong's throat, "Bone made promising deals with me, and I feel no loyalty to a soft leader like Dawnstar! This is your last chance, join the rouges?"

Whispersong was silent for a moment, then she whispered, "No,"

Scowling, Shadowsoul didn't hesitated and swiftly sunk his claws into Whispersong's neck, she yowled in pain but her pale body soon went limp under Shadowsoul's paw.

Shadowsoul grinned, "I gave you the chance, too bad. We could have used you."

He then looked up and saw Whispersong's apprentice, Swanpaw, staring at him in fear and grief. In shock of just witnessing her mentor's death.

Shadowsoul grinned; he got off the medicine cats' lifeless body and stalked up to Swanpaw who backed away a little in fear. "I suppose her apprentice could instead to the job hmm? Come on Swanpaw, let's not have you end up as your mentor, you've got a few clanmates of yours in our hands, don't you want to help them?"

Swanpaw paused, if she went with him, she could be betraying her Clan, and they'll be left with no medicine cat. But if she disagreed, she could be killed anyway and the Clan still wouldn't have a medicine cat. Plus there were clanmates of hers in the paws of the rouges, she should help them!

"Well?" Shadowsoul pressed impatiently.

"O-okay! I-I'll come!" Swanpaw stammered.

Shadowsoul grinned, "Good, good."

He grabbed her by the scruff and pushed her forward. "To the mountains we go then, but we'll be sure to avoid that patrol won't we?"

Swanpaw padded solemnly beside their traitor deputy, glancing back only once to say a silent goodbye to Whispersong.

**AN. Sorry, a little shorter than what I normally do. But tell me what you think and Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN. You know, I really am running out of things to say for these pre-story author's notes! You know what from now on every chapter I'm going to just say Enjoy:D for the Author's notes just to be annoying and to have something for them. So...Enjoy:D**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Shadestar and Dawnstar's patrol were close to the mountains. They began to move slowly, ears perked, alert, claws unsheathed. But they heard nothing. No yowling of cats or signs of battle.

"My warriors are not to be seen! Where are they?" Demanded Shadestar.

"I know you are worried Shadestar but we must keep our heads straight!" Said Dawnstar.

"Maybe those rouges already took them?" Suggested Nightcave.

Dawnstar sniffed the air, "There's a faint scent of blood, but only faint, not strong enough for a battle's worth. Did Shadowsoul make a slight mistake?"

Shadestar scowled, "Slight mistake? How can you make a mistake on whether there was a battle or not?!"

"Well maybe we should follow the faint blood scent?" Thought Moonsong.

Dawnstar nodded, "Yes, we should. Let's go, but tread carefully!"

They proceeded, following the scent of the blood. Something eventually came into view. A golden corpse of a cat with crows pecking and tearing at it.

"NO!" Screeched the dark ginger queen Dawnfire who rushed to her dead mate's side, weeping quietly.

The WhisperClan warriors began to get angered and sorrowful. Nettlesting was well respected and looked up to warrior.

"How dare those rouges do such thing!"

"They just left his body to the crows!"

Ivyclaw paced back and forth, "Those fox dung rouges also have Bloodstripe! Who know what'll happen to them!"

The clan began to get angered more among themselves. "Please calm yourselves!" Called Dawnstar, trying to keep her grip on the Clan.

The Clan gazed at her, "Obviously the spying patrol was taken as well as Shadowsoul's patrol. We have no choice but to seek out the Clan ourselves. We'll have to try to scent them out; after this is settled we can come back and bury Nettlesting properly,"

"I would rethink that," Dawnstar turned around to see Mud and Vixen in their path towards the mountain. Shadestar scowled, "You rouges! You took my Clan! You fox dung you!" Shadestar looked as though he was ready to attack.

Mud grinned, "I wouldn't be saying such fowl language if I were in your position Shadestar,"

Shadestar looked around him, in the shadows of Cloudtrees shined eyes, ready to leap in an instant. Mud grinned, "Face it Clan cats, we've outsmarted you. Maybe if you come quietly we'll spare you all,"

"Wait a second! Spare ALL of them?" Said a demanding voice from the trees. Out of the trees leaped down Cliffshadow.

Shadestar gaped at his brother, "Cliffshadow! What are you doing?"

Cliffshadow ignored the HiddenClan leader and faced Mud, "I though I was going to be able to sink my teeth into him!"

"Only if he wished to fight," responded Mud.

Shadestar broke away from the group, approaching Cliffshadow but still keeping his distance, "You'd betray your own brothers and birth Clan?"

Suddenly a flash of light grey crossed Dovepaw's path of vision and landed on Shadestar, bulldozing him down to the ground. Windstorm whispered into his brother's ear, "_We'd _betray our own _brother. _No _brothers_. Did you really think we'd come back to help you?"

Shadestar didn't say anything, laying under Windstorm in shock of his and Cliffshadow's betrayal.

Dovepaw felt a sudden urge to charge and tackle Windstorm for doing this to her leader, and she could feel Stormpaw bristle next to her. He too wanted to do something, but they both knew that jumping out would do nothing to help. It would only get them killed.

Windstorm grinned, "Will you join brother and submit to myself and Cliffshadow?"

Shadestar growled, "You traitors! I don't submit to traitors!"

Using his hind legs Shadestar clawed Windstorm's underbelly. Windstorm yowled and released Shadestar. After a quick recovery Windstorm charged and Shadestar and the two brothers engaged in a vicious fight.

Dovepaw watched in horror at the brawl; silently rooting for her leader. Dawnstar gazed distantly at the battle, shocked at the sudden betrayal. Dovepaw could tell that she too was silently encouraging Shadestar to win. Nobody interfered, it was their battle.

Windstorm leaped for Shadestar's back, Shadestar just barley dodged it with a quick back step and Windstorm landed in the dust that covered their battlefield like mist. While he was down, Shadestar made his attack on Windstorm, aiming for his neck, however Windstorm attempted to avoid it, but failed as Shadestar was able to get a tight grip on one of his shoulder blades. Windstorm yowled and fell to the ground.

Dovepaw let out a sigh of relief; it looked like Shadestar was going to win! However Shadestar hesitated before making the final blow. Dovepaw could tell in Shadestar's eyes that he didn't have the heart to kill his own brother who was already badly wounded as it was.

Windstorm snarled, "What's wrong Shade_star_, not a warrior enough to finish what you started?"

Shadestar released Windstorm, even though Windstorm had trouble moving anyway. "No, Windstorm. Unlike you, I actually care for my family and Clan,"

Cliffshadow snarled, "Well I defiantly don't care for you!" He ran and leaped on a surprised Shadestar and began to claw his back, yowling, Shadestar was about to shake the weaker tom off. Windstorm, however, used the last of his energy and made a small jump for Shadestar's neck. He hit his target. With two cats on him, on neck and back and with his already existing wounds, Shadestar collapsed as his brothers squeezed the last ounce of life left in the leader.

Dovepaw watched the horror of her dying leader. He paws felt shaky, never had she thought Shadestar would ever be killed. He's always been strong-willed, always defending his Clan. The two parties of cats gazed in terror at the scene. Stormpaw called out angrily, "That was an unfair fight! Shadestar won fairly, even sparing your life and you both turned against him!"

Cliffshadow turned towards the apprentice, "Anything's fair when it comes to war! Now, come quietly all of you! Or suffer watching others die!"

Dawnstar hesitated, then she spoke, "You battle unfairly and even kill your own brother for power," then she glanced back to her clan and what was left of HiddenClan. "But I cannot bear to watch my Clan die the same way you killed Shadestar. So, I join, but I have to loyalty to Bone!"

Mud grinned, "Welcome to our ranks! And you all? Care to follow your leader?"

Glancing at one another, they reluctantly stalked over to their leader, not sure of whom would pay the price if they disagreed. Dovepaw, Stormpaw, and Silverstripe joined them despite it not being their Clan.

Vixen smiled, "Good!" then frowned, "Although I wouldn't have minded if one or two of you were willing to have a little quarrel with me, claws unsheathed,"

Mud scowled, "Never mind that Vixen! Let's show these Clan cats to their new home, they'll be stayin' with us for quite some time!"

Dovepaw and the rest followed the rouges that surrounded them, heads down, towards the mountains with the rouges chatting on what they were going to do with all the forest territory they have now claimed.

**AN. There I go, killing of another character two times in a row. So.............................Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN. Thank's much for all the postitive reviews! Wow, I actually had something to say for the Author's note......Enjoy:D**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Dovepaw! Stormpaw!" Shadowpaw rushed over to her friends at the entrance of the cave with Sunpaw at her tail. "I'm so glad you guys are alright!" Then she frowned, "But all the same, we're all here, captured by the rouges!"

Phoenixfeather padded from behind her son, Sunpaw, and asked Dawnstar, "I do not see my leader among you, where is Shadestar?" Stormpaw turned to face his deputy, "Cliffshadow and Windstorm turned against us! They killed him!"

The HiddenClan cats gasped in horror. Shadestar had been leader for so long and had died by his own brothers' claws! Phoenixfeather gazed at Dawnstar, "Is that true!?" she demanded. "Is my leader dead?"

Dawnstar nodded, "I'm afraid so, Phoenixfeather." Then she dropped her head, "Also we lost Nettlesting and I don't know where Whispersong and Swanpaw are."

Firepaw bounded by her leader, "They were treating Shadowsoul, remember?"

"Oh yes! But I hope Shadowsoul heads back towards camp to take care of the elders and kits,"

"Oh don't worry Dawnstar, I took care of them alright!" Dawnstar swirled around to see Shadowsoul carrying WhisperClan kits in his jaws with Swanpaw shaking nervously at his side, also carrying kits. The rest of the kits had to walk, and they looked ready to collapse.

Ivyclaw, Nightcave and Dawnfire rushed over to their kits.

Dawnstar glared at Shadowsoul, "Why did you bring the kits here Shadowsoul?! Why aren't they at safety and were are the elders and Whispersong?"

Shadowsoul grinned, "Did you really consider me loyal Dawnstar? Why would I ever submit to a softhearted leader like you? Bone seems to make better laws and deals if you ask me!"

Dawnstar gapped in horror at her deputy.

"I killed those useless elders and Whispersong since she refused to agree to join." Shadowsoul confessed hardheartedly.

Zephrtrail gasped, "Y-you killed a medicine cat?"

"A medicine cat that refused to submit," replied Shadowsoul coldly. He shoved Swanpaw into the cave. Firepaw raced up to see if her sister was okay, then spun towards Shadowsoul, "You can't mistreat my sister!"

Shadowsoul only laughed at the apprentice and stalked away.

Dawnrise stepped forward, "We can't let them do this to us! We must come up with a plan to escape!" Many cats nodded in agreement, talking among themselves, but soon ceased the noise as they heard Shadowsoul returned. Why did he feel the need to come back?

Shadowsoul appeared with a familiar queen behind him. It was Starrynight and her kits.

Grinning, Shadowsoul said, "It just so happens that a party of rouges found where you queen was hiding, hope you all enjoy each other's company!" And he left, this time, for good.

Starrynight huddled herself in a corner with her tail wrapped protectively around her kits.

Dawnstar leaped onto a small boulder and spoke up once he was gone, "We must keep calm and we'll figure out a way out of this. But first, I would like to recognize some apprentices as warriors,"

Dawnrise frowned, "A warrior ceremony? Now? It this really the best time?"

Dawnstar stared at the HiddenClan warrior, "If we don't make it out of this, then some brave apprentices will never receive their warrior names."

Dawnrise nodded that she understood and allowed Dawnstar to continue.

"Shadestar is dead and Phoenixfeather isn't rightfully recognized as a leader yet, so I won't be able to commend their apprentice's warriors, it's not my right. For now, I will start with my oldest apprentice, Sightpaw, who would have been made a warrior much sooner if not for these rouges."

Dawnstar signaled Sightpaw to step forward. She did. Dawnstar continued, "Swiftclaw, do you believe Sightpaw is ready to be a full-fledged warrior?" Sightpaw's mentor nodded, "She is,"

Dawnstar gazed down at Sightpaw, "I, Dawnstar, leader of WhisperClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend her to you a warrior in her turn. Sightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Sightpaw nodded, "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you you're warrior name, Sightpaw, from-"

"What have we going on here?"

Everybody turned to gaze at the rouge that interrupted their ceremony.

It was a grey-blue tom with bone white paws and dark yellow eyes. Rouges stood behind him, including Mud, Vixen and Eve. Eagle, Screech and Leer stood towards the side. At once, they realized that this cat was Bone. They all slunk back in terror.

Bone smirked, he stalked up to Sightpaw, "So, you're warrior ceremony, eh?" He clawed the stone ground. "I think I can give you your warrior name."

Sightpaw gazed up fearfully at the larger rouge. Then, without warning, Bone slashed Sightpaw across the face; hard. Sightpaw yowled and shook her bleeding face. "Sightpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Sightless!" Bone decreed.

Shadowpaw rushed over to her along with WhisperClan cats to tend to their wounded Clanmate. Firepaw stood up to Bone, "How dare you mistreat my friend!" She leaped, aiming her sharp fangs for Bone's throat. But Bone just grinned and head butted the apprentice to the cave wall. He approached her, "Do you really think an apprentice like you can match a powerful cat like me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Bone turned and stalked out of the cave, Eagle hurried over to the new blind warrior, Screech stared shockingly at Bone. Leer just gave Bone a cold look. Before he left, Bone turned and climbed onto the boulder. He called out, "WhisperClan and HiddenClan are no more! From this day forward, we will all be known as SorrowClan! For those who dare go against us face sorrow! Tomorrow, former rouges will all make themselves comfortable in the forest!"

With that, Bone leaped down and stalked out of the cave. Shadowpaw watched him as she comforted Sightpaw. When was this nightmare going to end?

She then saw Leer break away and follow Bone up the mountain, being swallowed by the dark shadows.

**AN. Am I starting to be evil to the Clan cats? Ohwell, makes a good story! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bone padded forth to the edge of his cliff to gaze down on the forest he had now claimed as his own. He grinned, the forest was his! Now all he needed was his kits, but he already had them! Cuddled down in the cave with their mother they were. They were soon to be six moons, then, he would take them away. Or, he could confiscate them now, why wait? Was there really a need?

So Bone turned and was about to head back to the cave, but a black long-furred tom stood in his way, casting his emerald green eyes into his dark yellow eyes. Bone scowled, "Leer! What do you want? It'd better be important and not time consuming!"

Leer just gazed at Bone before saying, "You've done wrong back there Bone."

Bone just smirked, "Wrong? Leer, you and I are former rouges of the new SorrowClan. The pure Clan cats are…too soft, too traditional. They haven't yet realized that they no longer have the right to name their apprentices. I do! That was just a lesson to them all…Lessons need to be taught to these soft cats." He began to circle Leer, "Leer, you and I are one of the only few who can teach them these lessons. They need to be merciless, powerful, and obedient." He then stopped, "Of course, unless you too were planning to abandon me for those Clans?"

Leer gazed distantly ahead, if him, "Why say that Bone?"

Bone scowled and put his face in front of Leers, "I know Eagle has just been _dying _to join those Clans for such a long time and Screech supports her! Eve, being so loyal to me, told me everything. Why have not you? I know you knew of your sister's and Eagle's planning to be part of a Clan. Why did Eve tell me before yourself? Are you not loyal to me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Leer didn't even blink, "Loyal? My, Bone I don't even think you know what 'loyal' means do you? You may think you know all that goes on but you're as clueless as an unborn kit,"

Bone scowled with rage, "Are you daring to defy me?! Would you like to loose your precious vision as I did that pathetic apprentice?" He had his claws unsheathed, ready to claw out Leer's eyes.

"You shouldn't have taken out her eyesight in the first place!" Leer suddenly screeched. Bone was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "I've watched everything you've done in the past Bone. I've never approved of the terror you cause," Leer's voice had gone back to normal.

"If you hadn't been part of my band of rouges you and Screech would be dead by now! Starved to death! You owe me!" Bone snapped.

Leer scowled, "We were injured and couldn't hunt for ourselves! You said you'd help us get fed if we served you, and we did! There is no debt to be paid! But Bone, I've never actually felt _loyal _to you and what you do. You don't deserve what you're taking from the Clans and don't deserve to live for what you've been doing,"

Bone turned in fury towards Leer and stalked up to him with bared teeth, then relaxed, "Alright, Leer, think what you like. But, try even once to go against me it'll be Eagle and you sister who pays the price!"

Leer's gaze grew cold in Bone's eyes. He said, "Your heart is colder than these mountain cliffs!"

And with that, Leer turned and padded down the steep cliff leaving Bone do gaze down at him with hatred in his dark eyes.

Shadowpaw stayed by Sightless who said nothing much since her dreadful warrior ceremony that was ruined by Bone the previous day. Sightless sighed, "What use am I now? I'm blind, there's no way I'll ever be of any use."

"Don't say that! I could help you! I'm half blind myself, sure I'm not fully blind but I can still help you," Shadowpaw offered.

Sightless shook her head, "What good will that do?"

"Listen, you only lost one of your senses; what I do for my blind side is that I feel the ground's vibrations, sounds and scents. That's what you need to do!" Said Shadowpaw.

Sightless still seemed uncertain, Shadowpaw frowned, "Come on, you just need to try and practice!"

Firepaw bounded over to Sightless, "Don't worry! We'll have you back in warrior action in to time! Sight or no sight!"

Sightless glanced in the direction she heard Firepaw's voice from, "Thanks for the support Firepaw, but really, the Clans are already doomed to be SorrowClan and who knows how Bone will treat us now,"

Firepaw let out a puff of breath, "Please! He don't scare me!"

"Well you all better start getting scared," Shadowpaw turned to see Eagle padding towards them, "I hate to be negative, but you mustn't underestimate Bone at all. We must all be careful,"

It was just after she said that when Mud and Eve appeared at the cave entrance, "Come on Clan cats! Bone's got an announcement for everyone," ordered Mud.

The two Clans followed Mud weakly; they were all weak from the lack of food the rouges give them. They were lead to the base of the mountain and they looked up to see Bone standing on a nearby cliff.

Screech padded over and stood by Eagle with Leer trailing just behind but keeping a suspicious glare on Bone.

Once all was gathered, Bone called out, "Today is the day SorrowClan truly takes its place in the forest! SorrowClan will be made up of three camps; Dread Camp, Mourn Camp, and Terror Camp! Why such horrid names? They are to give all a message! Now, leader of Dread Camp will be Shadowheart, leader of Mourn Camp will be Cliffshadow and Windstorm is leader of Terror Camp. Their deputies are Eve of Dread Camp, Vixen of Mourn Camp and Scowl of Terror Camp." Shadowpaw looked around to see who Scowl was; then she saw a lean grey tabby tom with cold blue eyes standing proudly by Vixen and Eve. Bone continued, "I, of course, lead all three camps as SorrowClan. Mud is my deputy. Dread Camp gets the mountains and areas close by, Mourn Camp get the old WhisperClan camp and territory, and Terror Camp gets the old HiddenClan camp and territory. I, along with a few other cats get the territory just south of them, the Great Falls and the other part of the forest around and nearby,"

Shadowpaw stared in horror at Bone; he was going to take over Great Falls and Star Forest! Star Forest held Moonoak, their connection with StarClan!

"You will all be sorted into your separate camps, and try to get along with the rouges Clan cats!"

Bone leaped down from the cliff. Leaped? That was a tall cliff! But all the same Bone landed smoothly on all fours. He began sorting the Clan cats with Mud. Phoenixfeather stood by her son and mate. Her son, Sunpaw, stayed by Shadowpaw. Bone stalked up to them, he grinned, "You," he said to Phoenixfeather, "Off to Dread Camp," Then to Greyheart, "You can go to Mourn Camp," Then to Sunpaw and Shadowpaw, "You two off to Terror Camp,"

Phoenixfeather scowled, "You can't separate us!"

Bone's eyes narrowed, "To Dread Camp with you,"

Everyone got sorted, and was lead to their camps. Shadowpaw felt something bad in the pit of her stomach. Was there really no hope left for them? Must they go by the rules of these rouges forever? What kind of rules were they going to have them follow? But Shadowpaw got no answers as she headed towards the newly named Terror Camp.

**AN. Please review for the chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN. Sorry I took a bit longer to update than normal. Been busy. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Chapter Sixteen**

The glowing night's moon was a full one as is shined brightly down on the newly named Terror Camp. It gleamed revealingly on two ex-rouges heading towards a group of sleeping cats on the camp's edge. The first rouge was the grey tabby deputy Scowl. He beckoned to his lighter grey companion, "Wake them Shriek," he ordered the she-cat.

Shriek nodded and in an instant gave them a piercing yowl wake up. Scowl didn't flinch; he was accustomed to Mud's mate's yowl.

Shadowpaw leaped to her paws urgently hearing the shriek. Sunpaw, who was cuddled up next to her didn't hesitate to get up. Sightless too, was getting up, but reacted slower than the others.

Scowl and Shriek stood before them. Scowl grinned, "Bone's got an announcement for all ye Clan cats. He would have waited until morning, but the moon is so full and bright, and if I'm not mistaken, don't you guys have some sort of thingy goin' on during full moons?"

"Gatherings!" Sunpaw said with a snarl.

Scowl ignored Sunpaw and continued. "You Clan cats are to meet Bone at Great Falls; tonight! Now, let's move it!"

Bloodstripe rose from the crowd, "There's no way I'm gonna-"

"Silence!" Snapped Shriek.

Scowl growled, "Get moving now before someone gets hurt!"

Figuring it was best to obey, the cats headed out of the camp. Shadowpaw snorted; it wasn't much of a lost that they didn't get more sleep; they didn't have bedding or shelter anyway.

They followed the river towards Great Falls where Bone sat tall on the Great Ledge. Mourn Camp and Dread Camp was there already. Shadowpaw took her seat next to Sunpaw and Sightless. Unlike their usual gatherings, nobody talked in fear of what Bone would do if they did.

Bone called out, "Cats of SorrowClan! Now that we have all formed to create this new Clan, a new code is to be set. There will still be name ceremonies, however, only those worthy will be named a true warrior. And they will be named by me here at Great Falls! But…you may only become a warrior if you have killed another cat in front of my own eyes!"

Uneasy glanced were casted to each other by the Clan cats.

Bone continued, "All elders will now be treated as prisoners! If you can't fight any more, what use are you to us? We will still hold meetings every full moon for the camps to communicate. Now, head back to your camps; the camp leaders will fill you in on the details,"

Shadowpaw felt sick; Elders as prisoners? Kill another cat? Was Bone trying to destroy them completely?

"Come on Shadowpaw, we better head back before those fox dung rouges get more agitated with us," Sunpaw muttered in her ear.

Nodding, Shadowpaw followed Sunpaw back to Terror Camp. They were almost back when Scowl stopped them; "You apprentices are going on duty-now! Windstorm wants you all to become warrior fit. You'll be coming with myself and Shriek,"

Glancing at each other uneasily, Shadowpaw and Sunpaw broke apart from the others following Scowl and Shriek towards the Clan boarders. They walked along the boarder, for ages, then they lead them beyond the border. Probably to claim more land was what Shadowpaw figured.

Scowl then halted, he and Shriek both gave each other the same look then Shriek said to the apprentices in a low voice, "Looks like we have a couple of intruders, this is where you two will be tested,"

Scowl continued, "You must capture these intruders. Based on their scent, their kittypets. Easy targets. You shouldn't struggle with those annoying furballs."

"Well why do we need to capture them if their annoying?" Sunpaw tested them.

Scowl snarled, "What have we been saying apprentice? We need to deliver the cats around us a message. And prisoners greatly enforce that message! Now, you too yourselves will become prisoners if you don't obey your mentors!"

"You're not my mentor!" Sunpaw spat.

Shriek leaned towards Sunpaw, "No, you're _mine_. Now be good apprentices and get those kittypets before they get away!"

The two rouges shoved the apprenticed harshly towards the direction of the kittypets. Shadowpaw sighed, "We better do what they say,"

Sunpaw nodded and the two of them stalked towards the direction were the two small kittypets played, unaware of their danger. Taking a deep breath, and with a sign from Sunpaw, the black she-cat leaped onto one of the kittypets while Sunpaw aimed for the other.

The kittypets shrieked and made an attempt to run away, however they were too slow and Shadowpaw and Sunpaw had them easily nailed to the ground as if they were just average mice. They attempted to break free, but with no success at all. They weren't strong enough to go against a Clan cat apprentice.

Scowl and Shriek stepped out of the bushed, pleased. Scowl smirked, "Nicely done, Clan cats _can _do something after all! But they were so easy, they only barley count. Take them back as prisoners."

"Please! We were only playing! Please let us go!" Begged the light brown she-cat kittypet.

Ignoring the plead, Scowl and Shriek grabbed them by the scruff and began to drag them back to camp. With a signal, Shadowpaw and Sunpaw followed them back to Terror Camp.

**AN. Shorter than usual. Sorry about that too. I don't think this chapter was my best. And also please review. I've only been getting one review per chapter and that dosen't help much. Thank you to those who did review. I don't update until I get at least three reviews. **


	19. Allegiances For SorrowClan

**AN. I thought that I should post a second Allegiances of SorrowClan so people don't get confused who is in what camp.**

**SorrowClan Allegiances**

Leader- Bone-grey-blue tom with bone white paws and dark yellow eyes.

Deputy- Mud- large dark brown tom with deep brown eyes.

Medicine Cats- Stareyes- brown and red she-cat with amber eyes

Swanpaw- white she-cat with light grey paws and bright golden eyes.

Apprentices At Star Forest:

Midnightpaw- black she-cat with flecks of white and amber eyes

Navypaw- dark blue-grey she-cat with bright amber eyes

Eclipsekit- pure black she-cat with dark, dark brown eyes

**TerrorCamp**

Leader- Windstorm- pale grey tom

Deputy- Scowl- grayish-silver tom

Warriors:

Echowind- long-furred black she-cat with grey stripped pattern

Moonclaw- silver-colored she-cat

Sightless- silver she-cat with flecks of white. Grey eyes.

Bloodstripe- black tom with red stripes and blue eyes

Cloverwing- black she-cat with emerald green eyes and dark brown paws.

Dawnfire- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leer- black tom with emerald green eyes.

Eagle- golden she-cat with unusual brown patches above her eyes.

Shriek- dark grey she-cat. (Mud's mate and Screech's sister)

**Other Rouges To Be Named**

Apprentices:

Shadowpaw- she-cat with raven fur, minty green eyes.

Sunpaw- light orange tom with green eyes.

Rosepaw- whit she-cat with grey markings and blue eyes

Lightningpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Pinepaw- dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Yarrowkit- black and white tom with green eyes

Birdpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Mourn Camp**

Leader- Cliffshadow- grey tom with darker grey stipes

Deputy- Vixen-skinny orange tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, white paws

Warriors:

Phoenixfeather- red she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnglow- dark brown tom with darker stripes

Swiftclaw- midnight black she-cat with soft blue eyes

Emberpath- flame colored she-cat with hazel eyes and long legs

Dawnstar- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfrost- pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and fluffy fur

Silverstripe- pretty silver she0cat with dark, fiery violet eyes

Screech- dark grey she-cat with black tail and ice blue eyes

Birdflight- dark brown tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and white paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Feathercut- white she-cat with black stripes

**Other Rouges To Be Named**

Apprentices 

Dovepaw-pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and fluffy fur

Stormpaw- dark bluish grey tom with white tail tip and feet

Starkpaw- fluffy silver tom with dark blue eyes and darker stripes

Bluepaw- blue-grey she-cat with soft blue eyes

Starrypaw- dark grey she-cat with lighter grey stripes

Spiritpaw- white tom with dark blue eyes.

**Dread Camp**

Leader- Shadowsoul- black tom with a white chest and stripe going down his back

Deputy-Eve- ginger she-cat with darker brown stripes, blue eyes with dark brown tail and a scar on her shoulder

Warriors:

Phoenixwing- orange tom with long tail and dark eyes

Stoneclaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Nightcave- dark grey she-cat with flecks of black

Ivyclaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Moonsong- cream and white she-cat with amber eyes

Greyheart- grey tom with green eyes

Ravenflight- black and white tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Zephrtrail- silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Dreamwhisper- silver tabby she-cat with black paws and white stripes on tail with ice blue eyes

Rosefrost- delicate grey she-cat with black paws and ears and amber eyes

Feathercut- white she-cat with black stripes

Starrynight- black she-cat with white flecks on her short fur. Big shinning brown eyes

**Other Rouges To Be Named**

Apprentices 

Shadowpaw(2)- grey/black tom with light brown eyes that blends with shadows of the night

Bramblepaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Firepaw- reddish brown she-cat with almost golden paws

Ironpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Rainpaw- dark grey tom with flecks of navy blue

Cloudpaw- fluffy white she-cat with flecks of silver

**Prisoners of SorrowClan**

Squirreltail- read and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Eveninglight- light tan she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes

Hershey- light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes (kittypet)

Chocolate- dark brown tom with hazel eyes (kittypet)

**AN. Tell me if I made any mistakes please! Remember, I won't write another chapter for the story unless I at leat three reviews for last chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN. Thanks for all the reviews! An now here we are with Chapter Seventeen underway! :D**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Cliffshadow stood proudly on Tallmound looking down at the Clan cats that were now _his _warriors and apprentices. Of course, he would have been more pleased with his birth Clan's camp to control instead, but he knew better than to complain to Bone about what he would think as a kit's quarrel. His deputy that Bone appointed to him, Vixen, was patrolling the camp yowling at many cats who sat to get back hunting or patrolling. Cliffshadow saw that the orange she-cat mainly snapped at the former Hidden and WhisperClan cats no different than what Eve does whenever she even sees one. Of course, despite that similarity between the rouge she-cats Cliffshadow would rather have Eve as his deputy than Vixen. Eve and he at least got along fine unlike the relationship between himself and his current deputy. And he could just see that Vixen herself thought the same way about him; she wanted to submit to somebody else. But the skinny orange cat's yellow eyes kept off him and instead stared down on the Clan cats as if she were Leer. She was trying to prove herself tougher than Cliffshadow probably to steal his rank as leader of Mourn Camp.

The very thought of Vixen standing in his place made a chills rush swiftly down Cliffshadow's spine feeling like snow in the dead middle of leaf-bare as he dug his claw's into Tallmound's old ancient soil where many WhisperClan leaders stood before him to welcome new warriors and grieve for the loss. And now, he, Cliffshadow, stood there as the very first leader of Mourn Camp! And, hopefully, eventual leader of SorrowClan itself!

Dawnstar gazed sorrowfully at Cliffshadow who stood in her place and took away her Clan and now was destroying it. Cliffshadow could tell she felt the need to do something about it. To sand tall and proud and speak out on the behalf of her weakened Clan that now starved under the leadership of Bone who didn't seem to care whatsoever about if the Clan cats really did perish. So long as all the rouges survived and thrived above all who trespass or even look in the direction of what he claimed now to be _his _land.

Vixen stalked up to a fluffy pure white apprentice who was too, gazing dreadfully at her new leader. The deputy snapped, "What are you doing lying around apprentice?!" She tackled Dovepaw to the ground harshly and hissed in her ear, "It's been a moon since SorrowClan formed, you should know by now not to be a useless piece of fox dung like you're used to being! Unless it is your wish to become a prisoner then I suggest you get hunting! I'm starvin' and dealing with you makes my hunger worsen!"

The deputy then grabbed Dovepaw by the scruff and tossed her towards the camp entrance, "Go now apprentice!"

Without a word of protest Dovepaw obeyed. More glad than angry. At least she would get away from that dreadful camp with all those rouges. But, she knew that the rouges were everywhere, watching all that went on day and night. Watching to make sure the Clan cats don't try a surprise attack to take back the territories. It made Dovepaw uneasy just to speak to another.

Shaking her head, she dropped low in a crouch as the scent of vole reached her nostrils. The prey came into view, but was still a bit far. That didn't matter to her though; pouncing was her specialty which was always why she came back with the most prey at the end of the day back when she was better known to be a HiddenClan apprentice. She pounced on the vole, killing it swiftly with her claws giving it a quick and painless death.

Dovepaw buried the vole and continued her hunt. She was able to catch a squirrel, a sparrow and a couple of mice. Glancing at the sky, she saw that it would be best to head back to camp before Vixen decided to introduce her to the other prisoners. Collecting the kill, Dovepaw padded quickly back to camp. As she entered, Vixen was the first to 'greet' her. "Well somebody took their time!" Vixen said with a snarl, "Were you plotting against authority or are you just slow?"

Dovepaw glared at Vixen, "I caught five pieces of fresh-kill in very good time and you call that slow?!"

Angrily, Vixen slashed her claws across Dovepaw's face. The white apprentice grimaced at the terrible pain but held in the cry of agony that was crawling up her throat and clawing to burst out into the air.

"Never talk to your deputy like that scum! I went light on you that time! Go put that prey in the pile and then go change the nests! You don't get to eat tonight!" Vixen then grabbed the vole Dovepaw carried and stalked over beside Tallmound to feast.

Stormpaw hurried over urgently to his injured friend. "Are you alright Dovepaw?! I saw what Vixen did, oh that piece of fox dung herself!" He then realized what he said and took a quick look of his surroundings to be sure no rouge was in hearing range. After a sigh of relief that he was safe, Stormpaw continued, "Here, I'll take the prey to the pile and do the nesting. You need a medicine cat for that! It could get infected!"

Dovepaw shook her head, and placed down her prey to say, "No, I better do it. I don't wish to drag you into all this. Just be sure to keep yourself busy." And with that Dovepaw hurried over to add the kill and then headed towards the warriors den where mainly only the rouges slept while all the Clan cats slept outside on the stone hard ground with no bedding.

Lucky for her and Stormpaw, Vixen was distracted with her precious meal to notice the brief conversations that happened between herself and Stormpaw.

Then she began to change the bedding of all the nests in the warriors' den. As she was fixing up one of the nests, Stormpaw entered the den with bedding in his mouth and began to help her. He said, "You really thought I was going to let you do all of this by yourself?" Dovepaw smiled kindly at Stormpaw as the two of them worked together on the chore.

Once they were done, they gladly exited the den only to see a couple of rouges dragging in a couple of cats. Cliffshadow called out from Tallmound-which he seems to be attached to- to the rouges, "What is this you bring Fry and Singe?" He demanded. Vixen scowled, "What they are?! Their loners and kittypets of course fox brain! Just take them to Star Forest and bring them before Bone so he can commend them to the prisoner den in the mountains!"

Cliffshadow gave his deputy a stern glare on her giving out such orders on her own. He was leader here! He finally got here only to be outspoken by his own deputy not even chosen by himself!

"Yes, yes, go take them before Bone," then with a smirk said, "Take Vixen with you. Our deputy can't lounge around camp forever, take your time and don't rush Bone and see the prisoners all the way to the den," Vixen shot a glance over towards her leader and then padded up to Fry and Singe, "Come on! Let's take these trespassing scums before Bone!"

They left with the two frightened loners and Cliffshadow watched them, pleased to have Vixen out of camp. Then he gazed down at the warriors who were all still gazing up at him, "Uh, get back to work all! Did I order you all to stop and stare? No! Now go hunt me some fresh-kill! I'm STARVING!"

Dovepaw sighed, this was going to be a really long life.

**AN. So, yeah. The chapter just ended. That ending was just unexpeced for me and I just kind of typed it. I think I made Cliffshadow a bit out of character in that last part. Well....please review and tell me what you think! Remember, review so I write please! Thank you all! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Eighteen **

Dawn wasn't even peaking above the mountain when Shadowsoul, leader of Dread Camp, padded over to Moonsong who laid on the stone cold mountain floor with her tail wrapped around her kits now a moon old. Shadowsoul scowled, "You've lacked duty lately Moonsong! SorrowClan do not tolerate lazy pieced of fox dung!" He had his teeth bared at her as though he were ready to snap off her head for it.

Moonsong gazed steadily at the cat she had once called her deputy. Deputy of what was once WhisperClan. "I have my kits to care for Shadowsoul. For them to survive I need to take care of them," she said calmly.

"The only work you've done is hunt and you end up feeding yourself before me!" Yelled Shadowsoul.

"I need it to supply milk for my kits,"

"You're kits come only after myself and those above them!" Shadowsoul said with a snarl. Then roughly, he dragged her to her paws causing her kits to squeal a bit. "You're going with Eve and Rust on territory patrol! Eve! Rust! Here!"

Eve appeared quickly with a rusty orange tom beside her. "Yes Shadowsoul?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Take this lacking Clan cat here and take her on patrol! Be sure to make her useful." Shadowsoul ordered.

Eve nodded, "Yes," and just as roughly as Shadowsoul did, grabbed her by the scruff and pushed her towards the mountain base with a pleasing smirk on her face. Rust followed close behind allowing Eve to do most of the work since she seemed to be enjoying herself anyway.

But Moonsong protested, "Wait! What about my kits? I can't leave them!"

Her cries were ignored as Eve continued shoving her down the mountain path. Her kits squealed desperately, Shadowsoul turned towards them. They were only a moon old. He then grinned, only a moon old? The Dread Camp leader padded up to the four bundles of squealing fur. Smirking to himself, he began to carry each kit up high to where is own privet, personal den was located.

After just padding down from carrying up the last kit, a reddish brown she-cat stood in his way. "Why are you just standing their like a fox brained mouse?" Shadow soul demanded, "Work!"

"Why were you carrying away Moonsong's kits?!" Firepaw demanded back slamming her golden paw on the ground.

"Why are you questioning the leader?" Shadowsoul replied coldly. He eyes the apprentice, normally apprentices of her size and age would be commend warriors to StarClan by now. But so far SorrowClan hasn't had on apprentice been made a warrior. With the exception of poor blind Sightless who's warrior ceremony made a terrible turn when Bone showed up and took away one of her dear five senses and granted her a name that went with it. As a deputy of WhisperClan Shadowsoul had always found Firepaw to be the most annoying apprentice and wanted to claw her throat out. But, Firepaw, despite being a constant pain to his day, was a well built fighter. Her energy was irritating around camp, but useful in battles. Her teeth, though Shadowsoul hated to admit it, were very sharp, sharper than his own. Useful it was. As for the she-cats overall personality, that could hopefully be changed through discipline, roughness, strictness, and, if needed, torture as well. On the other hand her sister, Swanpaw, was quite, skilled, and does her job when needed. Not a worry for him. But Firepaw, with proper discipline can become useful after all the moons of useless annoyance.

Shadowsoul grinned, "Firepaw, you are the eldest apprentice here at Dread Camp no?"

Firepaw was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but answered, "Yes,"

Shadowsoul called to a nearby pale furred rouge, "Twist! Go to Terror Camp and Mourn Camp and tell them to bring their eldest apprentices to Star Forest, close to Great Falls."

Twist nodded and sped off down the mountain with a large burst of energy.

Firepaw gazed up at Shadowsoul, "What's going on?"

"My, dear Firepaw, don't you want to become a warrior and be granted with a warrior name?" questioned Shadowsoul.

Firepaw paused, "Well, yes, but, but not under Bone!" she said stubbornly tuning her back, lashing her tail.

"Now Firepaw, what use would you be to your sister and you Clan if you're just a mere apprentice?" Shadowsoul stalked up beside Firepaw and hissed in her ear, "Act more like myself, prove your warrior skills and move up in SorrowClan ranks. Move up higher, maybe you'll be able to change the way the Clan is. Make it what you want."

Now Shadowsoul had caught Firepaw's attention. Firepaw turned back towards the Dread Camp leader, "Change it? Change everything back to the way it once was?"

"Similar, yes, perhaps. But, you never know young Firepaw. Power may make you…act differently perhaps?"

"No! Never! I want to change everything back to the way it was! Help everybody from Bone! Let us live in our forest the way we used to!" Firepaw stated.

Shadowsoul smirked, "Then, then you must earn the warrior title and fight for Bone to fight _against _him. The harder you fight, the more you'll be recognized, the more you'll be recognized, the more likely you'll be deputy, deputy leads to Camp leader, Camp leader may, one day, lead to Clan leader with all the power in your own paws to do whatever you want. You name it, you get it."

"I-I do want to help the Clan, and, I am just an apprentice," Firepaw pondered.

"Yes, you are just an apprentice. What threat are you? Come with me now Firepaw, to Star Forest." Shadowsoul motivated.

"But, why would you, a traitor who helped cause this, help an apprentice like me, turn it back?" Firepaw questioned suspiciously.

"I'm not helping you change it Firepaw. You must do that. I enjoy it this way. And," Shadowsoul then grinned mischievously, "I know, that you'll in the end love the power more than the Clan's themselves,"

At that Firepaw lashed her tail angrily, "I would use my power to help the Clans! I would! I would!"

"Really? Are you willing to prove that Firepaw?" Shadowsoul prompted.

Standing tall, Firepaw stated, "Yes! You'll see! I'll become a warrior! I'll fight the toughest battles, work my way to the top and bring peace back to the Clans! You'll see! I'll go to Star Forest and prove to that fox dung Bone himself!" Firepaw raced down the hill and towards Star Forest. Shadowsoul grinned evilly as he hurried down to catch up with the she-cat.

**AN. So, tell me what you think about what's happening so far. Please review! I only write if you review. Thanks to all who've been reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN. Thank you sooooooooooo much to those who reviewd! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Star Forest loomed over the wondering cats beneath its many deep green leaves and thick and thin branches sticking out of each large rounded ancient tree trunk with its roots tucked in nicely in the rich, old soil that's kept the antique trees firmly in place for countless seasons and innumerable generations of leaders and Clans. Despite the protection the foliage offers from the sun, it still offers plenty of sunlight to shine though its branches and hit the forest green ground giving off a warm golden light that seemed mystical in itself. Butterflies infested the area; butterflies of all colors fluttering low and high, enjoying the sun's rays that were soften by the trees. Star Forest was full of life that roamed freely, for not many predators hunted in Star Forest. It was too sacred to be tampered with so animals were always seen on the ground or in a tree doing what they do as the birds tweeted happily overhead as their flocks flew from branch to branch, tree to tree doing what they please.

Firepaw gazed awestruck at the forest. She'd never been here before. Not often were trips made here by ordinary warriors and apprentices like herself. Here she was thinking her own territory was magnificent; apparently she had never seen _magnificent _yet until now.

Shadowsoul padded up from behind Firepaw, snorting, "Only kits are amused by forest scenery! Warriors look at battles ahead with claws unsheathed and senses alert!"

Firepaw dipped her tail low, did being a warrior really mean being so…stiff and serious?

Just then she scented more cats coming. She turned to see Shadowpaw, Sunpaw and Rosepaw bounding over to her with Leer, Eagle, Scowl, and Shriek in the lead. Also coming up were Dovepaw and Stormpaw with Vixen and Screech leading. Vixen and Scowl met up with Shadowsoul, "Why must this happen now?" demanded Vixen, "I had just gotten back from escorting prisoners when Cliffshadow decided to send me out to escort apprentices!"

Shadowsoul narrowed his eyes, "I would think you'd enjoy this,"

Before Vixen could respond, Scowl said, "Well lets head to Great Falls now, that's were it'll be held correct?"

Shadowsoul nodded and lead the group of cats towards Great Falls. Shadowpaw whispered to Firepaw, "What's been going on at your camp?"

"Nothing good; Shadowsoul confiscated Moonsong's kits after sending her on patrol. I don't know why." Firepaw whispered back.

"What? But on our first SorrowClan gathering they were announced to have just been born!" Shadowpaw whispered in surprise.

"What whispering am I hearing over here may I ask?"

Shadowpaw and Firepaw turned their heads to see Shriek glaring at them with her narrow icy blue eyes.

"N-nothing!" stammered Shadowpaw.

"Nothing? Seemed like something to me."

"Leave it be Shriek," said Leer.

Shriek turned towards her brother, "You and Screech go far too soft on them! They need strictness!"

Leer's emerald green eyes narrowed, challenging her icy blue eyes. "You need to control you temper sister," he added a smirk and stalked closer to Screech. Shriek scowled and raced after her brother in her own fury.

Shadowpaw sighed a sigh of relief. Thankful that Leer had saved her and Firepaw from having to explain themselves. Firepaw looked confused, "Why did he do that?" she asked.

"I think Leer's more with us than Bone," answered Shadowpaw. She then remembered Leer's warning the first time he had defended her and Eagle, '_beware of danger lurking within what you see_'. Shadowpaw had pondered endlessly on what that meant since he had spoken the very words. Did Leer know something about Bone? Was Bone plotting more? Should she be more focused? But, why wouldn't Leer just tell her in secret if he really was helping them?

Her thoughts on the subject ceased as Eagle padded up to her. "You better stop with all your secretive talk; other rouges are getting suspicious. She whispered. Firepaw grinned, "Look who's talking secretive now!"

Eagle smiled at Firepaw lightheartedly, but then got serious again and was about to say something when they then heard the rushing of the river and of the Great Falls. The waterfall had come into view and Bone stood tall on the stone ledge that suck out of the Great Falls. Shadowsoul instructed the apprentices to gather and take a seat before Bone on one side of the pool.

Bone spoke out, "I hear that Shadowsoul wishes to commend warriors?"

Shadowsoul nodded, "I thought we'd try to test their loyalty,"

Bone nodded and spoke again, "Apprentices! Leaders of Mourn Camp, Dread Camp and Terror Camp have all decided that it's time to test your loyalty to the Clan and your ability as a warrior! Firepaw, you shall be first. Bring out the prisoners!"

Vixen and Scowl both disappeared at the command.

"You apprentices must be merciless, powerful, and loyal to me. Since you are the first group of apprentices to be tested for warriors, I'll say this now that you are not commended in the eyes of StarClan, but in the eyes of SorrowClan itself! StarClan is not apart of SorrowClan history, not anymore. We are now our own race and we shall have our own ancestors! You apprentices will be commended as warriors under my eyes, and soon to be warriors under the eyes of the new Clan of our ancestors, HorrorClan!"

Shadowpaw was horrified, you couldn't just make up a ancestor Clan could you? You can't just erase StarClan and replace it with HorrorClan. There's just no way…

Vixen and Scowl came out of the bushes with the prisoners. Six prisoners. Just as there were apprentices. Two elder, two kittypets, and two rouges just captured recently.

Bone called out, "Firepaw, you will be first to prove your loyalty. Bring forth Eveninglight!" Vixen grabbed the elder she-cat but the scruff and pushed her into the clearing on the opposite side of the pool. "Shriek, escort Firepaw to the other side of the pool,"

Shadowpaw watched as Shriek lead Firepaw down the river towards Log Bridge and sure enough they appeared on the other side of the pool. Bone spoke again, "Firepaw, prove your loyalty towards SorrowClan….Kill Eveninglight!"

Shadowpaw lost her breath just then. Kill an elder?! Kill Eveninglight?!

Firepaw froze, she can't kill and elder! Elders were well respected in the Clans. Killing them was absurd! She was about to just give in when Shadowsoul called out, "Firepaw! You cannot show emotion! Remember what I said to you before! Be merciless! She's just an elder, not important or beneficial to the Clan's work or survival! Kill her!"

Firepaw did want to become leader and help the Clan, but, kill an elder? Well, it wasn't _her _elder. Eveniglight had served HiddenClan, battling WhisperClan, harming her blood! Why should she respect Eveninglight? But, all the same Firepaw has never killed a cat before.

Eveninglight just stared at Firepaw, waiting for her to make a move…or a decision. But Firepaw didn't make any decision.

"Well, if you're not going to decide," Firepaw looked up to see Eveninglight leaping at her with unsheathed claws. Firepaw has also never seen and elder….move so much.

Acting instantly though, Firepaw dodged, but the elder continued the attack. Firepaw knew dodging wasn't going to get her anywhere. She had to attack. As Eveninglight went for her back, Firepaw turned and snapped her fangs her the elder, getting some of her lower neck, Eveninglight stumbled back a bit and Firepaw, on instinct, continued to attack unleashing her very sharp fangs deep into the elder she-cat's frail throat. Eveninglight gasped quickly in pain but soon ceased and fell limp. Firepaw's fangs were sharp enough to kill quickly when biting the throat.

In shock, Firepaw backed up a bit, shocked completely by what she had just done. "No," she muttered, not even a whisper. Bone grinned, satisfied by the apprentices ability, "Well done Firepaw,"

Louder this time, Firepaw muttered, "No, I didn't mean to kill her! I was, just acting on instinct! I didn't mean to kill her!" she wailed.

Bone only grinned and said, "Instinct, exactly what I needed you to do. Firepaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Firefang. HorrorClan welcomes you as a new warrior of SorrowClan."

Firefang could barley move as Vixen stalked up to take away Eveninglight's corpse. After a moment, Firefang finally found the strength to move her paws over to the side of the clearing next to Eagle and Leer, who was looked up at Bone with a hint of distaste in his piercing eyes.

"Sunpaw, you're next," Bone announced. Sunpaw was too, shocked at what he had just seen, but went ahead and crossed Log Bridge. Vixen pushed the remaining elder to the clearing, Squirreltail, Sunpaw's grandmother.

"Sunpaw," called out Bone, "You are to kill Squirreltail!"

Without hesitation, Sunpaw objected, "NO! She's my grandmother! Phoenixfeather would never forgive me if I killed her mother!"

"Family loyalties are nothing in SorrowClan. You are loyal only to me," said Bone.

"Sunpaw," muttered Squirreltail, Sunpaw turned towards his grandmother, "If you don't do what he says, who know's what'll happen you yourself. Just go ahead and kill me, I'm getting too old anyway,"

Sunpaw shook his head wildly, "No, no, I don't care what Bone does to me! I refuse to kill you!"

Squirreltail kept her gaze on her kin, "But I care what he does to you. You're far too young to join StarClan. I don't know if he'll kill you or not, but I doubt goodness will come from it. I'm gonna die by this one way or another. I'd rather it'd be by you. Do it as a promise?"

Sunpaw gazed into his grandmother's eyes. Her eyes told him to kill her. No, they didn't tell him, they pleaded him to. And, just like Eveninglight did without warning, Squirreltail leaped at Sunpaw, leaving an opening for her neck. That moment seemed to last forever for Sunpaw, his instinct told him to attack. He told it he didn't want to. But Squirreltail's plead and his mind's pushing, he gave in to instinct. Attacking the center of his grandmother's throat swiftly. Biting quickly, making the elder's death quick and painless as she fell limp in the same manner Eveninglight did. Before Sunpaw had the change to grieve over the body, Vixen came up and quickly took the body away. Sunpaw sat in shock and grief.

Grinning, Bone said, "Well done Sunpaw. Instinct instead of family bonds. Remember that to all of you apprentices!" He gazed down at the shaken Sunpaw who stared blankly at the ground, "Sunpaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Sunshaft, and HorrorClan welcomes you as a new warrior of SorrowClan."

Sunshaft didn't move. He couldn't believe it; he killed his own grandmother, his own family. He glanced up and saw Shadowsoul glaring at him to move for the next apprentice. Sunshaft moved by Firefang. Shadowpaw looked at Leer; he was glaring at Bone still, with more fury on his face but said nothing. Shadowpaw then noticed Bone glaring back at Leer, they seemed to be having a silent argument.

Continuing, Bone said, "Now I would like Stormpaw to show his skills!"

Stormpaw crossed Log Bridge to take his turn. The next prisoner brought out was one of the kittypets Shadowpaw and Sunshaft had captured that went by the name of Hershey; he was a tom with dark brown fluffy fur that was now muddy and messy. He gazed at Stormpaw with hope he'll go against Bone. Stormpaw looked around him, uneasy. Shadowpaw felt Dovepaw shift next to her.

"Something wrong Dovepaw?" asked Shadowpaw.

"I'm afraid if what'll happen to Stormpaw if he goes against Bone, but I'd hate to have that kittypet die," she muttered.

Shadowpaw frowned, "We're all afraid of what he'll do. I'm sure if Stormpaw does decide to kill, he'll make the death quick and painless,"

Dovepaw wasn't that comforted.

Hershey shifted his paws as he stood before the cat who was supposed to kill him.

Bone commanded, "Begin!"

Stormpaw didn't attack, but Hershey got himself into a defensive position. Just because he was a kittypet, didn't mean he knew nothing on fighting. He hissed, "Just because I'm not wild don't mean you should go easy on me! Go ahead! Fight me! I'm not afraid!" he stated, attempting to be brave.

Stormpaw sighed, "If you really want to fight…"

"I'll make the first move if I have too!" snapped Hershey.

Stormpaw then leaped for the kitteypet. Hershey attempted to dodge but was too slow and Stormpaw was able to catch him by the tail. Hershey snapped his fangs back at Stormpaw but Stormpaw easily dodged and Hershey tumbled over. Stormpaw aimed for his exposed belly, but hesitated, and instead, like what Firefang and Sunshaft had done, went for the throat to give the kittypet a less painful death. Stormpaw snapped his fangs smoothly on the small throat of the kittypet and he died almost instantly. Stormpaw felt terrible inside about actually killing, but at least it was painless.

Shadowpaw felt Dovepaw relax a little, Stormpaw was alright and Hershey died quickly and painlessly. Little blood was spilled.

Bone grinned in satisfaction, "Great job Stormpaw. You had little emotion to that kittypet. From this day forth, you shall be known as Stormtwist, HorrorClan welcomes you as a warrior of SorrowClan,"

Stormtwist watched sadly though as the kittypet's limp body was dragged off by Vixen. Shadowpaw could see the regret in his eyes, and his lust of hate for Bone.

The ceremony continued, "Rosepaw! Come forth!"

Rosepaw padded solemnly across Log Bridge and towards the clearing with her head sunken low. Leer watched the timid apprentice go, with a hint of sadness in those distant green eyes. Shadowpaw wondered what the imposing tom was thinking.

A rouge was brought forth, he was a dirty golden tom rouge. He saw his opponent and smirked, perhaps he could get out alive anyhow. His opponent seemed weak. Once both cats were faced in the clearing, Bone announced, "Start!"

The rouge smirked again and leaped towards Rosepaw with his sharp teeth bared and gleaming claws unsheathed. Rosepaw made a quick dodge and before the rouge had a chance to land, Rosepaw clawed at the rouge's underbelly giving him severe wounds. The rouge yelped and collapsed. Still alive but slowly dying. Bone stared down at Rosepaw, "Finish him," he ordered.

Rosepaw paused, this rouge was no longer threatening her. She had to reason to attack. But, she was afraid of what Bone would do if she didn't and the rouge was suffering, so she leaped at the rouge and dealt the finishing blow and the body went stiff and still with no signs of life.

Rosepaw quickly backed away from the body, unable to look at what she had done as the body was dragged off, like the others. Bone grinned, "From this day forth, you shall be known as Rosethorn! HorrorClan welcomes you as a warrior of SorrowClan!"

Rosethorn padded over to join Sunshaft, Stormtwist and Firefang. She sat and said nothing. She wasn't as affected by the death of her opponent.

"Dovepaw! You're next!" Called Bone.

Dovepaw uneasily got to her paws and headed to the other side of the pool where her opponent, the other rouge, waited for her. The rouge was a bright orange she-cat with fury of her mate's death showing all over her cringed face. Just as Dovepaw entered the clearing, she didn't even wait for Bone's signal, she just leaped in fury at Dovepaw. Taken by surprised, Dovepaw acted immediately on her instinct and used her hunting skills to leap as well and got above the she-cat. Dovepaw landed on her back just before she landed and the two she-cats were dragged to the ground. The rouge attempted to get up but Dovepaw began to claw her back badly. She grimaced and slashed her claws towards Dovepaw, narrowly missing her muzzle. Dovepaw took the miss as an opportunity to get her neck while it was open. She got it and bit down. The rouge yowled but was able to shake Dovepaw away and shake herself. In that time though Dovepaw leaped again and too the rouge by surprise, biting hard on the neck until she finally squeezed the life out of the rouge and she fell from her jaws.

Dovepaw stared at the rouge for a second, shocked with herself for actually killing, yet, proud of herself for winning. She felt pity for the she-cat for getting caught in the first place but felt little regret for killing it since it was only in her own self defense.

"Excellently done Dovepaw!" praised Bone, "From this moment forth, you shall be known as Dovetalon!"

Dovetalon went over to join the others. Feeling like she never earned her warrior name at all. She felt like an apprentice still. Bone's ceremony was an empty ceremony.

Bone raised his voice, "And lastly, Shadowpaw! Prove your loyalties!"

Shadowpaw walked across the old Log Bridge then head towards the clearing with her raven fur bouncing smoothly as she did. There, her opponent was brought out. Hershey's frightened sister by the name of Chocolate. Chocolate was a light brown she-cat with a long tail and whiskers. She looked at Shadowpaw with great fear with her tail wrapped around her legs. The kittypet remembered Shadowpaw from the day she had captured her.

"Fight!" said Bone.

Chocolate tightened her eyelids closed and squeezed her tail around herself with her legs locked together like a statue and ears flat across her head, bracing herself for death. But Shadowpaw kept her claws sheathed and stared down at the Chocolate with sad emotion. Chocolate didn't deserve this, nor did her brother or those elders. Bone's way wasn't right. SorrowClan wasn't right. Nor were its camps.

Chocolate slowly blinked open her eyes, wondering why Shadowpaw hadn't killed her yet. Or wondering if she were already dead and didn't know it. She nervously glanced up at Shadowpaw who looked sadly at her. Chocolate seemed a bit confused.

"Well? Kill her you fox dung!" snapped Vixen.

Shadowpaw broke her gaze from Chocolate and stared directly into Bone's dark yellow eyes. "I'm not going to be killing her Bone," she said strongly.

Bone's eyes narrowed, "What? You defy your loyalty to SorrowClan?!"

Shadowpaw kept her gaze with Bone's, "I never had any loyalty to SorrowClan,"

Bone's face cringed, "You wish to not be a warrior?!"

Shadowpaw didn't even blink, "Never do I wish to be a warrior under SorrowClan,"

Vixen, Shriek and Scowl growled at Shadowpaw. Eagle gazed in horror at the scene, yet with pride. Screech the same and Leer watched the scene tensed, but his eyes flickered with pride for Shadowpaw.

Firefang stared admiringly at Shadowpaw's courage. Sunshaft looked at it dreadfully. What would happen to Shadowpaw now?!

Bone scowled, "So be it! If you wish not to be apart of SorrowClan, then you shall be a prisoner of SorrowClan! Vixen! Shriek! Take her to the prisoner cave and throw in the kittypet with her!"

Sunshaft was about to protest but Leer stopped him, "Relax Sunshaft," he whispered, "Leave things to me and all will be fine,"

The tone in Leer's words relaxed Sunshaft, but he clawed the ground angrily as he watched Shadowpaw be hauled off roughly by Vixen and Shriek as a prisoner of SorrowClan.

**AN. Okay, I think that was the longest I've ever done! Please review! I hope to get more reviews this chapter...especially since this one took me a bit longer. Hope to have Chapter Twenty up soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN. Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Twenty**

The sun's blinding radiant light began to disappear behind the tall, grand trees of the forest as the moon rose for its shift in the sky. Shadowpaw squinted, blinking as the sun went down for the tenth time since the warrior ceremony of her friends and fellow apprentices. She laid on the flat stone surface of the cold cave located high on the mountain cliffs with her head placed gently on one of her paws with her other paw further away and her tail wrapped around her hind legs that laid on the side. Chocolate sat straight up not far behind her gazing at the she-cat with both admiration and guilt. For ten sunrises Chocolate and Shadowpaw got to know each other. For ten days Chocolate felt like she couldn't express her thankfulness enough to Shadowpaw. For ten sunsets Chocolate felt guilty for getting Shadowpaw in this cave prison. For ten suns and moons Shadowpaw kept saying the same thing: "Chocolate, I did it for my Clan as well as you. Never would I submit to Bone as a warrior. This is for the best,"

Although both she-cat prisoners knew that eventually Bone will use them for warrior ceremonies, and if the apprentices will actually kill them cannot be said. But, despite the shivers that are visually seen on Chocolate when the thought comes to mind, Shadowpaw felt little fear. If she died she'll be showing support to her Clan and encourage her Clan to help themselves from Bone. If she died, she'll go to StarClan and watch over and protect all the Clan cats and guide them to glory once again.

Shadowpaw shifted her gaze to the cats who were guarding the entrance of the den, two apprentices of Star Forest and who were discovered to be two of three of Bone's kits. Navypaw and Midnightpaw stood on both sides of the cave entrance, alert. Shadowpaw perked her ears to hear their conversation.

"This is getting boring. Why does lucky Eclipsepaw not get to guard the mouse dung prisoners?" Midnightpaw complained with a grunt.

Navypaw gave her sister a glare, "Stop complaining! Father ordered us to guard so we guard! Who knows what they'll do after she tried to overthrow Father?"

Shadowpaw then flattened her ears, she didn't try to overthrow Bone even though she'd very much like to. But then Shadowpaw perked her ears again as she heard a new voice from outside the cave.

"Navypaw, Midnightpaw, you may be released from guard duty. I'll take it from here,"

Shadowpaw let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Leer's voice.

Midnightpaw took the opportunity and scurried down the mountain/ Navypaw gave Leer a respectful nod and went after her sister; they did not know of the tension between Leer and their Father.

Leer entered the den, his long glossy night black coat flowing smoothly against his lean body. A limp squirrel rested in his jaws along with a small rabbit. He placed the freshkill down, saying, "I'm sorry I couldn't come until now. It's difficult for me to reach this area nowadays with Bone breathing down my back." He eyed Shadowpaw's and Chocolates scrawny bodies, "You haven't eaten for days, go ahead and eat the prey,"

Shadowpaw gave Leer a thankful smile, "Thank you so much Leer!" she said lifting her head and taking a bite of prey. Chocolate took the bunny and began to gulp down the dead animal.

"What's been going on down there?" asked Shadowpaw.

"The Clan cats were all shocked at your capture. All the new warriors were outraged and felt guilty for you being the only one. Sunshaft nearly tried to break into the prison himself," answered Leer.

"Everything else if fine then?" questioned Shadowpaw hopefully.

Leer's eyes narrowed, "Seemingly yes, however Cloverwing just had three kits she named Puddlekit, Tearkit, and Lakekit. But after Moonsong's kit's were confiscated by Shadowsoul she's frightened of what will become of her own." Leer sighed, "Moonsong is still in great distress, I believe the kits are currently being taken care of by Shadowsoul and Eve on a lower cliff of this mountain, but separate from the rest of Dread Camp. Moonsong was sent over to be in Terror Camp and they gave the cats no explanation why."

Shadowpaw looked down sorrowfully. She remembered the queen when Firefang introduced her to the pregnant she-cat back when Shadestar lead them all to WhisperClan to seek help when the rouges first attacked. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan that Cloverwing will be able to keep her kits. Shadowpaw knew that the kit's father was most likely Dawnglow.

Leer wasn't finished, "Also, Shadowpaw, but your deputy, Phoenixfeather, is dead,"

Shadowpaw leaped to her paws at the mention of Sunshaft's mother, "What? How?"

Leer scowled, "After protesting Bone when the new warriors came back saying they had to kill the elders, she was found dead in Cloudtrees the next day. Stareyes and Sunshaft were devastated and now Sunshaft blaming himself for too many things. Bone's rule is chaos." He then glanced behind him, "I better start acting like I'm actually guarding you; Vixen is supposed to be bringing new prisoners soon," Shadowpaw nodded and Leer took place by the cave entrance.

Soon enough, Shadowpaw could hear cats padding up the steep cliffs. Appearing at the entrance were Vixen, Eagle, and Screech. Behind them was a kittypet and three rouges. And…….Dawnstar?

They were shoved by Vixen into the cave. Vixen glared at Leer, "Why are you guarding by yourself Leer?"

Leer glared back at Vixen, "If you'd like more, go ahead and leave Screech and Eagle behind. I'm sure Mourn Camp will need their deputy back. Cliffshadow will need your help won't he?"

Vixen smirked, "Yes, yes they would. Alright! Screech! Eagle! You two do as he says and stay here!" And with that Vixen broke into a run down the cliff and back into the forest.

Eagle raced up to Shadowpaw, "Shadowpaw! You're alright!"

"Well don't bulldoze her over Eagle! She won't be alright after then!" snapped Screech.

Shadowpaw turned towards Dawnstar, "Why did Bone put you here?"

Dawnstar sighed, "Like Phoenixfeather, I went against Bone. I've always respected elders no matter what Clan they were in and killing wasn't right. I was extra cautious when Phoenixfeather was found dead. But eventually they decided to throw me in here saying that because I defied Bone's judgment earlier, I didn't deserve freedom,"

Screech snorted, "Like they have any freedom as it is!"

Eagle padded over to Leer, "What are we going to do about it?!"

Leer gazed at Eagle, then at Shadowpaw, "Eagle, Screech, remain here, I'll be back before dawn,"

Before any of them could ask where he was going, Leer vanished beyond the cliffs as the sun went down, darkening the night with only the crescent moon gleaming above.

**AN. Much shorter than last chapter huh? Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN. How do you like the new title? Good? Bad? Well, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

The glittering moon was well high in the sky as Shadowpaw and the others waited patiently for Leer's return. Screech and Eagle acted as their guards and stood at the front of the cave. Chocolate stayed quiet, uncomfortable with all the wild cats she was around. Dawnstar too, remained silent throughout their anxious wait. The she-cat to Shadowpaw looked much weaker than she had last seen her. There were many open wounds on the ex-leader's pelt given to her by the rouges that were unattended to properly by a medicine cat. Shadowpaw knew not much on medical herbs. But she did know that being far from the forest soil meant that they were far from medical herbs to aid Dawnstar. How many lives did the leader have left?

She then saw Eagle and Screech spring to their paws, and then Shadowpaw scented cats heading this way. And Leer was indeed among them.

Interested, Shadowpaw heaved herself to her paws to a sitting position to see what Leer was doing. Dawnstar slowly positioned herself in the same way. Chocolate looked interested as well, hoping it meant a way for her to escape.

Eagle and Screech looked surprised, and soon, Shadowpaw found out why as Leer came to the entrance of the prisoner cave with a group of cats behind him, a group of familiar cats. Shadowpaw leaped to her paws, "Sunshaft!" she hurried over to her dear friend until they touched noses.

Sunshaft heaved a sigh of relief, "I was so worried when they took you away like that to be used for other ceremonies," he then hung his head in shame, "I should have done the same. I should never have left you to stand up to Bone alone."

Shadowpaw nuzzled him, "It's alright. I wouldn't have wanted you to get caught up in here as well. That would have done neither of us any good,"

Dovetalon and Stormtwist were also among the group and padded over to Shadowpaw, "We were all concerned, and all felt guilty," admitted Dovetalon.

Shadowpaw shook her head, "Please, none of you blame yourselves. All that matters is we're all here now, so what now?" she glanced at Leer. The group of cats he led up the mountain began to spread out within the cave. Then she asked, "And how did you all get up here so easily?"

Leer shook his head, "Easy is not the way I'd describe it. We snuck out of each camp. Luckily all the leaders and deputies were sleeping and appointed only a few guards with half at least being Clan cats. I explained I was going to round some Clan cats up and take them out on night patrol. I am still respected under the low classed rouges so they allowed me to go. I did that with every camp. Of course, after Dread Camp I had to take a different route up the mountain to avoid suspicion and accusations. And well, here we are,"

Shadowpaw was still glaring at him, "That all sounds easy to me!"

Leer chuckled, "You know what they all say, easier said than done,"

"Well why did you drag us all here?" questioned Rosethorn.

Leer gazed at all the gleaming eyes that watched him curiously, waiting for an explanation. "Of course, Bone's ways bring more harm than power and good. Even with both Clans banded together, you couldn't bring them down. They've weakened you by starving you and separating you." He carefully glanced around the area before continuing, "The future of your Clans rest in the paws of the cats that stand before me. You must all leave from these mountains and forest. You must all leave to seek help beyond here,"

"Seek help? Who would help us?" asked Emberpath.

"Anyone with a decent heart," replied Leer.

Everyone gave each other an uneasy glance. Shadowpaw lifted her head, "I'll do it. I'm gonna die if I remain here, so I'll go,"

"Well if you go, I'm gonna go too!" declared Sunshaft.

"Then I'm going!" exclaimed Dovepaw.

"And I'm with her!" added Stormtwist.

"If you guys all go, I'll go too!" stated Rosethorn.

"If Rosethorn goes, then I have to go," sighed Stoneclaw.

Shadowpaw observed the cats Leer was able to bring, it was easier with them all spread out; Sunshaft, Dovetalon, Stormtwist, Rosethorn, Firefang, Swanpaw, Emberpath, Stoneclaw, Moonclaw, Sightless, Bloodstripe, Lightningpaw, Pinepaw, Yarrowpaw, Bluepaw, Starrypaw, Greyheart, and Dreamwhisper. Leer was unable to bring others.

"We're in!" cried Lightningpaw, Pinepaw and Yarrowpaw in unison. Then Pinepaw paused, "But then, Birdpaw is still back at Camp..."

Leer sighed, "I definitely couldn't take every cat. It was difficult,"

The apprentices nodded in understanding and went to join the others who were going. Bluepaw and Starrypaw joined as well despite their brother, Spiritpaw, being left behind at Camp.

"I'll do anything to help my Clan, I'm coming," said Dreamwhisper, padding over to join.

"For my mate, I'm joining! And I need to look after my son," said Greyheart padding over to sit next to Sunshaft.

Emberpath seemed unsure, but ended up silently walking over to join as well.

Leer gazed over to the cats left to join, "Well? Care to join Redmouth?"

Bloodstripe fixed his stare at Leer, then nodded, "I hate to leave Ivyclaw, but I won't stand Bone's rule anymore!" He padded over to Shadowpaw to join.

Shadowpaw frowned, "Firefang, I would think you above all cats would be eager to come along,"

Firefang glanced over to Shadowpaw, "I, I don't know. Maybe we don't have to fight. I'm working my way to the top, to Bone's position. Then, I could turn everything back to normal!"

Leer stalked up to Firefang, "Is that what Shadowsoul said? Firefang, Shadowsoul would see to it that you don't. And if you did, how long would it take for Bone to die? You need to put all these in play when a plan is made. Seeking help is the best way to go,"

Shadowpaw nodded, "Yes, please come with us Firefang! We need you!"

Firefang gazed at the cats who joined, she studied them, then, began to stalk over to them, "I guess it would be more of an adventure huh?" she said with a grin.

Shadowpaw grinned back, "Thanks for coming,"

Firefang's grin widened and nodded.

Sightless sighed, "I'll be no use, I'm blind now. Shadowpaw, at least you have half a vision. At least you have some vision. What use will I be?"

Shadowpaw shook her head, "You may be blind, but that makes you a better warrior! You can still fight. You're not helpless! Sightless, come with us!"

Sightless cringed at her name.

Leer padded up beside Sightless. "I know I shouldn't be one to talk, but, I know that being blind means a whole new challenge. There are other ways to see,"

Sightless blinked at Leer, "How?"

"Feel the ground's movements, smell what's around you. Get to know what's around you. Hear the voices that echo around you. See with your mind. Act as though you can see. See it through your mind as you would see anything with your eyes. You are not helpless."

Sightless just sat there for a short moment, but, coming to a decision, got to her paws, and, joined Shadowpaw, saying, "For my Clan,"

Shadowpaw nodded.

All who was left was Swanpaw.

Shadowpaw padded up to her, "Come on Swanpaw! Isn't this what you wanted? To see beyond the mountains? To journey beyond the forest? Now is your chance!"

Swanpaw shifted her paws uneasily. "Yeah, but, I don't know, to, actually journey beyond,"

Shadowpaw nudged her gently with her paw, "We're going beyond the mountains, and we're going to need a medicine cat. Stareyes needs to stay here for everyone else. But, we need you."

Swanpaw gazed at the cats, the cats who were going to need her. Firefang rushed to her side, "Come on Swanpaw! We need you!"

Swanpaw nodded, "I do want to go beyond, and you do need a medicine cat, I'll go!"

Shadowpaw brightened, "Thank you!"

Then, remembering, gazed over to Dawnstar, "Dawnstar? What about you? We need a leader!"

But the she-cat shook her head, "No, I'm on my last life and dying as it is. I cannot come with,"

"But Dawnstar! Who'll be leader? We need a leader!" Emberpath pointed out.

Dawnstar paused for a moment. "A good question, when you travel you'll need a leader granted by StarClan," she went silent. Then, after a moment, spoke again, "In time StarClan will show you the true leader among you. But, for now, Shadowpaw, come forth please,"

Surprised, Shadowpaw stepped forward towards the leader.

"Shadowpaw, you had come from a Clan not my own, but, I am still a leader and I believe I still can have the privilege to grant you your warrior name." Dawnstar announced.

Shadowpaw gapped at Dawnstar, but said nothing as Dawnstar continued.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of WhisperClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend to you a warrior in her turn,"

Dawnstar let her words ring in the cave for a small moment before continuing.

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do," Shadowpaw replied in a breathless voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Shadowlight. StarClan honors you for your light in our time of darkness and you are welcomed as a full warrior of both HiddenClan and WhisperClan as you seek help to fight for what is right for both rival Clans."

"Shadowlight! Shadowlight!" the cats chanted, loud enough for enthusiasm but quiet enough not for other rouge to hear.

Shadowlight grinned happily at her new name.

Eagle raced to Shadowlight's side, "Congratulations!" she purred, "Oh! By the way I've decided to be coming with you,"

"Are you sure?" asked Shadowlight.

"Of course I am! I'll do anything to help your Clans. I'm about to claw my heart out with Bone's ways!" Eagle stated.

Screech sighed, "Well Eagle, if your going, I'm gonna have to go too. Somebody's got to keep an eye on you!"

Eagle scowled at Screech's comment but she was glad to have Screech come. Shadowlight turned towards Leer, "What about you Leer? Will you come? Surely you must!"

Leer shook his head, "No, I should best stay here and keep an eye on things,"

Screech looked at her brother with concern, "But Leer! They'll know you did this! They could do anything to you! Even kill you if they could!"

Leer sighed, "Who knows what'll happen, but I need to stay here and make sure Bone doesn't get too out of hand so long as I can prevent it."

"Please come with us Leer! There's no way you'll get out of this without anybody knowing it was you!" pleaded Eagle.

"No, and that won't change. You must all go."

Leer then turned towards Chocolate, "You can go with them. It's your only hope for escape and then you can go back to where you belong,"

Chocolate nodded understandingly.

Shadowlight then remembered something, "Wait! Dawnstar, could you do me a favor?"

Dawnstar looked puzzled, "A favor?"

Shadowlight nodded, "Yes, could you give Eagle a Clan warrior ceremony? She is now part of our Clan, Screech too!"

Dawnstar pondered for a moment, "Yes, of course,"

Eagle looked surprised. "R-really?!"

"Step forward Eagle," Dawnstar commanded.

Eagle did so a bit nervously.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of WhisperClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young cat. She has worked hard to understand the ways of a Clan cat and for that I commend her to you a warrior in her turn."

Dawnstar paused for a moment of silence.

"Eagle, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do," stammered Eagle.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eagle, from this day forth you shall be known as Eagleheart, StarClan honors your strength to become a Clan cat, and welcomes you as a full warrior of both HiddenClan and WhisperClan,"

"Eagleheart! Eagleheart!"

Eagleheart looked breathless standing there, finally a Clan cat.

Dawnstar turned to Screech, about to do one for her but Screech shook her head, "No, no. I like my name. I'll go with and be part of the Clan but no giving me some odd our of the blue name!"

Dawnstar grinned and nodded.

Eagleheart giggled a bit as Leer came up, "Congrats Eagleheart. I'm happy you finally got what you want,"

Eagleheart smiled, "Me too, now we need to get the Clans back!"

Leer raised his head, "Remember, the future of your Clans rest in your paws. You are now HopeClan, may StarClan go with you HopeClan and that you bring hope to the terror unleashed upon this forest,"

**AN. That's it folks! For part one at least. The sequel will be out soon! Please keep an eye out for _Seeking Dawn _and review for this chapter!**


End file.
